Par delà le temps et l'espace
by AuroreAthena
Summary: Voyage dans une vie antérieure
1. Default Chapter

**PAR DELA LE TEMPS ET L'ESPACE 1**

_Ce sera donc une histoire particulière, puisqu'elle se déroulera en grande partie pendant la période de Secession (mais n'attachez pas trop d'importance aux dates et tout le tralala) __  
__Il y aura donc des plantations, des esclaves, des prostituées... Mais tout ça sortira de mon imagination et non pas des livres d'histoires __  
__En fait, l'histoire est que Bosco va vivre sa vie du passé ( je vais toutefois tenter de lui faire garder quelques uns de ses traits de caractères) ___

_Je vais également essayer de faire intervenir un grand nombre des persos de NY911 que je connais ___

_Les voici: ___

_Faith Mitchell : Héritière d'une plantation, fille unique. Elle est honnête, courageuse et se bat pour ses idées. __  
__Bosco : Aventurier du Nord, homme sans attaches, désabusé. __  
__Cruz : Prostituée de grand luxe, elle est respectée par les hommes et crainte par les femmes __  
__Davis : Esclave dans la plantation Mitchell, il est le confident de Faith __  
__Monroe : Femme de chambre de Faith, elle est un peu la soeur qu'elle n'a jamais eu. __  
__Sully : Conseiller de la famille Mitchell, il est paternel avec Faith __  
__Swersky : Père de Faith, veuf très tôt, il raffole de sa fille unique __  
__Fred : Homme de la haute société, prétendant de Faith, il est brutal et a un penchant pour l'alcool __  
__Carlos : Mexicain casse-cou, il est l'un des compagnons de route de Bosco __  
__Jimmy : Autre compagnon de Bosco, c'est un homme qui aime trop le jeu __  
__Kim : Cousine de Faith, elle fait un séjour dans la plantation Mitchell. __  
__Doc : Chef des Esclaves chez les Mitchell, il a des notions de médecine et est respecté par Swersky Mitchell __  
__Alex : Etrange prophétesse, a des visions. ___

_Voila à peu près pour ce qui est des personnages ___

De nos jours 

Faith était couverte de sang, son sang à LUI.

Il l'avait protégée. Bosco avait fait un rempart de son corps. Et maintenant, il gisait là, sur le brancard dans un état critique, et s'était sa faute. S'il devait mourir, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Complètement tétanisée, le visage ruisselant de larmes, Faith était figée devant la chambre où Bosco avait été emmené à son arrivée aux urgences. Elle semblait complètement coupée du monde, ne réagissant à rien. Elle n'avait pas remarqué le Sergent Cruz qui avait appelée le Central et l'arrivée en trombe de Ty et Sully et du Lieutenant.

Sully s'approcha doucement de Faith.

Faith ?

Aucune réaction

Faith ? Faith ! Regardes-moi.

La tournant de force vers lui, le spectacle de Faith si déchirée secoua Sully.

Viens, il ne faut pas rester là. Viens t'asseoir

Non, je peux pas, je peux pas le laisser là !

Tout va bien se passer, les médecins vont bien s'occuper de lui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Je veux pas l'abandonner Sully ! C'est ma faute s'il est dans cet état !

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'y es pour rien !

Comprenant que Faith était sous le choc et qu'elle ne réagirait pas s'il ne faisait rien, Sully lui prit le bras et l'emmena dans la salle de repos des médecins, où se trouvaient déjà Cruz, Davis et Swersky.

Cruz, chose étonnante pour ceux qui la connaissaient, était en larmes. Elle tentait d'expliquer au Lieutenant se qui s'était passé, mais l'émotion la submergeait.

Sergeant Cruz, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il y a eu une fusillade, on s'était regroupés dans une salle et on essayés de trouver une solution pour régler le conflit et ….

Sa voix se brisa et des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues

Je ne sais pas comment, mais un des gars s'est aperçu de notre présence, alors il s'est rué dans la salle en braquant son arme, et alors tout s'est passé si vite, Boscorelli, Bosco a agrippé Yokas et ils sont tombés et…..

Cruz s'écroula en sanglots.

Bien, ça attendra Sergent.

Sully et Faith arrivèrent dans la pièce. Cruz, le dos à la porte, ne les avaient pas vus arriver. En voyant l'état de Faith, Ty et Swersky eurent un sursaut d'horreur avant de se reprendre. Tandis que Davis se précipitait pour soutenir Faith, le Lieutenant demanda inquiet :

Yokas ! Oh mon dieu, comment vas-tu ? Tu es blessée ?

A la mention du nom de Faith, Cruz releva la tête et se retourna brusquement. Elle regardait Faith avec un regard de haine, de colère. Elle se rua sur Faith et hurla :

C'est de ta faute, Yokas, c'est de ta faute s'il est mort ! C'est toi qui aurait dû y rester ! Je vais te tuer !

Et Cruz avait agrippée Faith et commencée à l'étrangler. Aussitôt Sully et Davis tentèrent de s'interposer en retenant Cruz, mais la colère de celle-ci décuplait ses forces. Faith, qui avait repris ses esprits lorsque Cruz s'était ruée sur elle, commencée à faiblir. Le choc de la blessure de Bosco et ses efforts pour tenter de le ranimer l'avaient épuisée.

SERGENT ! Hurla Swersky, CRUZ ! CRUZ ! LACHEZ LA TOUT DE SUITE ! CRUZ ! SERGENT !

Mais Cruz semblait hermétique à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, et elle serrait le cou de Faith de plus en plus fort. Davis et Sully tentaient tant bien que mal de séparer les deux femmes tandis que Faith, commençant à manquer d'air, sombrait peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Du coté de chez Bosco 

Des médecins et infirmières s'agitaient autour de Bosco. Tous tentaient de le ramener dans le monde des vivants. Près de lui, une infirmière tentait de lui faire reprendre connaissance :

Officier Boscorelli, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? Serrez ma main si vous m'entendez.

Aucune réaction, déclara un médecin. Les pupilles sont dilatées, il y a une plaie par balle au niveau du thorax, une autre au niveau du poumon droit, une blessure profonde sur le coté droit du visage, probablement dûe à une balle également. Aucun autre traumatisme apparent. Il faut le transporter au bloc de toute urgence.

Et tandis que le corps de Bosco était emmené d'urgence au bloc opératoire, son esprit commencait un extraordinaire voyage.

Petit retour en arrière 

BOSCORELLI !

Le Sergent Cruz entra en hurlant dans le bureau de Faith et Bosco

QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ? TU VEUX PLUS BOSSER A LA CRIME ?

Bosco leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna sur Cruz :

Cruz, je t'ai déjà dit et répéter que j'avais besoin de réfléchir, et que pour l'instant, La Crime n'est pas ma priorité !

Raconte ça à d'autres, moi je sais pourquoi ! C'est à cause d'Elle !

Et elle désigna Faith du doigt

Qu'est ce que vous insinuez Sergent ? demanda Faith, visiblement agacée

Que vous empéchez Bosco de faire carrière, que vous vous servez de lui comme d'un toutou à sa maman !

Je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton ! C'est vous qui l'utilisait pour vos propres intérêts, je lui ai seulement ouvert les yeux !

Bosco, presque amusé de voir 2 femmes se disputer pour lui, s'interposa :

Yokas n'a rien à voir là-dedans, c'est ma décision alors casse-toi !

Mais tu vois pas qu'elle se sert de toi ? qu'elle t'empêche d'avancer ? Tu lui obéis au doigt et à l'œil, remues-toi un peu bon sang !

Oh j't'en pries Cruz, arrête ta paranoïa, t'es plutot mal placée pour me donner des conseils, alors fou moi la paix !

Et Bosco lui tourna le dos et se dirigea, plutot énervé, vers les vestiaires pour se préparer pour la patrouille.

Vous me parlez encore sur ce ton, Sergent, et vous le regretterez ! Et alors que Faith rejoignait Bosco dans les vestiaires, elle ne vit pas la lueur de haine apparaître dans les yeux de Cruz

Ca s'est ce que tu crois. C'est toi qui va le regretter Yokas, Bosco est à moi !

Dans l'après-midi, Cruz avait réuni ses hommes afin de mettre en place un flag sur un trafic de drogue. D'après un indic, un gros bonnet de la drogue arrivé récemment en ville, Carlos Bartonni, venait prendre sa cargaison en mains propres. Elle faisait donc appel à tous les hommes disponibles, y compris les agents de la 55. De ce fait, 55 David, composée de Yokas et Bosco faisait partie des agents chargés de procéder aux arrestations.

Le flag se déroulait dans une école désaffectée. Des agents se faisant passer pour des dealers devaient approcher Bartonni. Cruz et deux de ses hommes se tenaient sur place, dans une des salles de classe située en face du lieu de l'échange. Cruz prenait des photos de l'échange qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, tandis que ses collègues enregistraient la conversation grâce aux micros dissimulés sur l'agent Bart qui se faisait passer pour un l'un des dealers.

Avec cette affaire, les gars, je crois que je vais réaliser l'un des plus gros coups de ma carrière ! Il doit y en avoir pour plusieurs milliers de dollars !

Ca peut vous valoir une promotion Sergent ! Ne nous oubliez pas quand vous serez au sommet !

Aucun risque Trent, de toute façon, y'aura encore du boulot dans la rue pour nous, et je ne vais pas m'arrêter là !

Les trafiquants n'ont qu'a bien se tenir alors, le Sergent Cruz passe à l'attaque !

Et y'a pas que les trafiquants, pensa-t-elle tout bas.

Tandis que l'échange se déroulait dans la salle, Yokas et Bosco, qui étaient dissimulés dans l'une des salles en attendant les ordres de Cruz, discutaient.

Bos, je peux pas croire que tu lui fasse encore confiance, après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait ! On a faillit se séparer à cause d'elle !

Je t'en prie, Faith, arrête ! Je sais qu'elle est plutôt du genre …euh, enfin bref, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça, laisse tomber.

Moi je te dis qu'on ne peut pas lui faire confiance !

Je sais bien, mais elle est flic, et comme nous, elle fait son boulot à sa manière, et même si ça te plait pas, la Crime n'est pas de tout repos. Elle fait ce qu'elle pense être juste.

Bosco n'osait cependant pas dire à Faith qu'il comprenait l'attitude de Cruz, même s'il ne supportait d'avoir été abusé par celle-ci. Il repensa à la fois où, si Faith n'avait pas été là, il aurait eu des ennuis jusqu'au cou ! Il regrettait d'avoir été si dur avec elle ces derniers temps, alors qu'elle été la seule personne stable de sa vie, l'amie qui avait toujours été là quand il avait eu besoin d'elle, la personne qui le connaissait le mieux sur terre, probablement plus que sa propre mère ! Alors qu'il avait failli être à deux doigts de la perdre, il s'était aperçu à quel point il tenait à elle. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, et il en avait été boulversé.

Faith, quant à elle, repensait à ces dernières semaines avec un goût amer. Bosco et elle avaient faillis se séparer après un partenariat de 11 ans parce que monsieur ne savait pas tenir sa libido ! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils lui trouvés tous à cette fille ! Est ce que c'est son comportement vulgaire qui attirait les hommes ? Dire qu'elle avait faillit perdre Bosco à cause d'une partie de jambes en l'air ! Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle avait ressenti un sentiment de jalousie comme jamais auparavant ! Elle, Faith Yokas, mariée et mère de famille, s'était soudain aperçue qu'elle nourrissait quelques sentiments pour son partenaire, qui était pourtant une véritable tête de mule comme on en fait peu ! Egoiste, et pourtant toujours là pour ses amis, un peu brutal et pourtant capable de tendresse, Bosco était une véritable contradiction vivante. Et pourtant, Faith ne le changerai pour rien au monde !

Alors que l'échange de marchandise se déroulait, l'un des gardes du trafiquant remarqua une soudaine nervosité chez l'un des hommes se tenant en retrait, et qui s'avérait être l'un des flics en mission. Poussé par la curiosité, il s'approcha de l'homme en douceur, tout en sortant son arme de son étui.

Patron, je crois qu'on a un petit problème ! dit-il en pointant son arme sur la tempe de Bart.

Mais qu'est ce qui te prends mec ! ça va pas la tête ! rétorqua Bart, de plus en plus nerveux

Ta tête ne m'est pas inconnu. C'est un flic, patron. Il a arrêté mon cousin y'a plusieurs mois, je l'ai vu !

Si c'est un flic, il n'est surement pas seul ! Il faut partir !

Et tandis que Bartonni et ses gardes commencer à embarquer la marchandise, Cruz compris que l'un de ses hommes avait été repéré.

C'est pas vrai ! on est repérés ! Préparez-vous les gars, on va y aller ! Ici le Sergent Cruz, on passe à l'action maintenant !

Et soudain, plusieurs flics pénétrèrent armes aux poings dans l'école et mirent en joues les trafiquants. Et le cauchemar commença !

Les gardes de Bartonni sortirent de leurs pardessus des fusils mitrailleurs et tout en protégeant leur patron, se mirent à tirer à vue sur tous les flics. Bart, prit au milieur de la fusillade, fut touché à la poitrine et s'écroula à terre.

Ayant entendu l'appel de Cruz, Faith et Bosco accoururent vers le lieu de la fusillade mais durent se rabattre dans l'une des salles tellement c'était le bordel sur le champs de bataille !

C'est pas vrai Cruz ! Je croyais que tout était sous contrôle ! C'est bien ce que tu avais dit au briefing non ? hurla Bosco.

Oh la ramène pas Boscorelli ! Un peu d'action ne fait pas de mal !

Mais c'est pas vrai ma parole, vous êtes malade ! Faut vous faire soigner ! lui cria Faith.

Je vous ai pas sonné Yokas ! Fallait pas venir si c'est pour entendre vos gérémiades ! Je fais mon boulot moi !

Tu fais chier Cruz ! Ton boulot c'est pas de nous faire tuer, merde !

Et alors que Cruz s'apprêtait à répliquer, les vitres de la salle volèrent en éclat sous la puissance de feu des mitrailleurs. L'un des gardes de Bartonni allait tirer sur Bosco quand Faith fit feu la première, sauvant ainsi la vie de son partenaire. Et c'est alors qu'un deuxième garde apparu soudainement et se mit à tirer en direction de Faith.

FFFFAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIITTTTTTHHHHHHHHH ! hurla Bosco en se précipitant vers elle, et se plaçant ainsi sur la trajectoire des balles. Il réussi cependant à agripper Yokas en faisant barrage de son corps, et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux.

BOSCO ! se mit à crier Cruz, qui tira sur le garde et le tua.

A suivre….


	2. chapitre 2

**PAR DELA LE TEMPS ET L'ESPACE 2**

Quelque part, dans le Sud de l'Amérique 

Nous sommes dans les années 1860, aux prémices de grands bouleversments dans l'Histoire de l'Amérique.

A cette époque, le Nord et le Sud sont en conflits sur la question de la condition humaine. Lincoln vient d'être élu Président, et les Etats-Unis ne sont encore qu'une Confédération d'Etats Anglais.

Le Sud.

Pays du coton où l'esclavage est roi. Les hommes, des gentlemans, sont de grands propriétaires de plantations. Les femmes sont soit des épouses soumises, soit des marchandes de plaisir, d'où la plétore de maisons closes.

Et dans ce monde au bord du naufrage politique, la vie de certaines personnes va se trouver boulversée par l'arrivée en ville de 3 hommes.

Franchement Bosco, y'a des jours où je me demande si tout va bien dans ta tête ! Pourquoi crois-tu qu'on pourra faire fortune par ici ?

Jimmy a raison, il n'y a rien pour nous ici ! Notre avenir est dans l'Ouest !

Ecoutez vous deux, je vous force pas à me suivre. J'ai quelque chose à faire ici, j'ai fait une promesse. Si ça vous plait pas, je ne vous retiens pas ! Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, j'ai pas besoin de chaperon !

Eh, calme ! Pas besoin de s'énerver, on a compris. C'est juste que Carlos et moi on s'inquiète pour toi depuis le décès de ta mère.

C'est vrai ça, nous sommes tes amis, on s'inquiète pour toi

Merci mais y'a vraiment pas de quoi, je vais très bien.

Et Bosco se mit à forcer l'allure de son cheval, afin de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et ses compagnons.

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'ils voyageaient et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Mais plus ils se rapprochaient de Savannah, et plus Bosco devenait nerveux. Allait-il trouver la réponse à toutes ses questions ? La recherche la plus importante de sa vie allait-elle enfin aboutir ? Et même s'il ne le reconnaitrait jamais devant les autres, il était heureux de la présence de ses amis auprès de lui.

Bosco connaissait James Doherty, dit Jimmy, depuis son enfance. Tous deux agés de 35 ans, ils avaient fait leurs classes ensemble et avaient servis dans le même régiment. Dès qu'ils avaient été libérés, ils avaient choisis de vivre leurs aventures ensemble. Et c'est au cours de l'une d'entre elles qu'ils avaient rencontrés Carlos. Sa famille avait été massacré par des bandits de grands chemins, et lui-même avait été laissé pour mort. Jimmy et lui avaient décidés de lui porter secours, et sans doute par acquis de reconnaissance, Carlos avait choisi de les accompagner. Et depuis 5 ans maintenant, ils parcouraient tous les 3 le pays, cherchant l'Aventure là où ils pourraient la trouver, sans jamais réussir à se fixer.

Aujourd'hui, tous 3 se dirigeaient vers Savannah, à la demande de la mère de Bosco, qui mourrante, avait fait jurer à son fils d'y aller, et qu'il y trouverait LA réponse. Et Bosco le lui avait promis, atténuant ainsi ses dernières heures.

Ils venaient maintenant d'arriver en ville. Les gens circulaient tranquillement dans les rues, ne faisant pas attention à 3 cavaliers qui semblaient de passage. Les enfants jouaient dans le parc sous la surveillance de nourrices noires, leurs mères prenant le thé au salon se situant juste en face.

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, les oiseaux chantaient, une petite brise de vent venait rafraichir la chaleur étouffante de ce mois d'Août.

Un peu plus haut dans la rue, une enseigne indiquait des chambres libres à l'hotel. Les 3 comparses choisirent de s'y établir pour la durée de leur séjour. Une fois l'installation éffectuée, la soirée étant avancée, ils décidèrent de se prendre du bon temps pour se remettre du voyage. Ils optèrent pour un établissement de luxe, prétendumment réputé à Savannah d'après le gérant de l'hotel, où l'on pouvait y trouver les plaisirs du jeu et de la chair.

L'hotel en question était tenu par celle que l'on surnommait LA CRUZ. Une femme de poigne, que l'on disait belle et sans attache, venue du pays Mexicain. Elle était respectée des hommes de la ville et crainte par leurs femmes parce qu'on disait d'elle qu'elle était la meilleure. Elle avait fait de son établissement le plus courru de la ville, là où l'on respectait les filles qui donnaient du plaisir et où l'on pouvait dépenser son argent.

Les 3 comparses pénétraient dans l'établissement. Il était plein, à croire que tous les hommes de la ville s'étaient donnés rendez-vous ici !

Mes amis, je sens que l'on va passer une bonne soirée ! s'exclama Jimmy

Je crois aussi ! répliqua Carlos, enthousiaste. Et toi Bosco, tu ne dis rien ?

Que veux-tu que je dise ? Je meurs de soif, je vais au bar.

Quand à moi, je vais jouer !

Bosco retint Jimmy par le bras

Fais attention Jimmy, je ne veux pas de problèmes ici !

T'inquiète pas, avec ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, ça ne risque plus de m'arriver. Le rassura Jimmy. – Je vais juste jouer pour le plaisir, et puis de toute façon, Carlos sera là pour m'empécher de faire des bétises non ?

Je serai là, t'inquiète, répliqua Carlos qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

Et Bosco relacha Jimmy, rassuré, et se dirigea vers le bar. Il n'avait pas vu qu'il était dévisageait par une femme se tenant en haut de l'escalier.

Un double wishky s'il vous plait.

C'est la maison qui offre, Stan. Fit une voix féminine.

Bosco se retourna pour se retrouver face à une femme de taille moyenne, brune aux yeux sombres, la bouche pulpeuse et portant une robe très décoltée d'un rouge flamboyant. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'années.

Merci. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

On m'apelle LA CRUZ, Maritza pour les intimes. Et toi, bel inconnu, qui es-tu ?

Juste un homme de passage.

Et il aurait un nom, cet homme de passage ?

Bosco

Bosco ? Interressant. Et qu'est ce qui pourrait faire plaisir à Bosco ?

Rester seul !

Oh ! mais c'est qu'il est sauvage en plus ! Ca me plait beaucoup. Que dirais-tu de poursuivre cette interressante conversation dans mes appartements ?

Je risque de ne pas être d'une bonne compagnie !

Ca reste à voir ! Allez viens, suis moi !

Et Bosco suivit Cruz tandis que Jimmy jouait au poker sous l'œil bienveillant de Carlos.

Deux heures plus tard.

Tandis que Bosco se rhabillait, Cruz le regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

Ce fut absolument magnifique ! Tu es un amant très doué !

Tant mieux si ça t'a plut. Il faut que j'y aille, combien je te dois ?

Rien du tout, pour toi c'est gratuit !

En quel honneur ?

Disons que ce soir, je suis généreuse parce que tu m'as plut. Et ne crois pas que je fasse ça avec n'importe qui !

C'est toi qui le dit ! Merci quand même.

Et ne laissant pas le temps à Cruz de répliquer, Bosco quitta la chambre et se mit à la recherche de ses compagnons.

Jimmy n'avait pas bougé de la table de poker. Ce soir, la chance lui souriait. Il gagnait. Ses adversaires avaient presque tous abandonnés. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Un adversaire coriace, qui semblait passablement énervé, ivre et dont le regard se faisait meurtrier. Carlos le surveillait du coin de l'œil, pressentant des problèmes. Il vit Bosco arrivait vers lui.

Comment va Jimmy ?

Lui ça va, c'est pour son adversaire que je m'inquiète ! Je crois que l'on risque d'avoir des soucis pour partir. C'est un certain Fred Yokas, propriétaire d'une plantation à la sortie de la ville. On le dit violent, cruel et alcoolique.

Alors il est temps de partir. Se penchant sur Jimmy : On lève le camps Jimmy, dépêche toi !

Ok. Messieurs, ce fut un plaisir de jouer avec vous ce soir, mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser !

Et tandis que Jimmy se levait et récupérer ses gains, Fred l'empoigna dangereusement.

Je crois que la partie n'est pas fini !

Moi je crois que si, alors lachez, le répliqua Bosco.

Toi je t'ai pas sonné, c'est entre lui et moi !

Et moi, je vous répète que mon ami a fini !

Fred lâcha Jimmy et alors qu'il allait frapper Bosco au visage, celui-ci esquiva le coup et le frappa dans le ventre. Fred se retrouva à terre, plié en deux par la douleur.

Je ne veux pas me bagarrer avec toi ! Alors ne m'oblige pas ! Se tournant vers Jimmy et Carlos, il leur fit signe de partir.

Alors que les 3 compagnons quittaient l'établissement, Fred se releva en refusant l'aide proposée par autres et fixa la porte de sortie d'un air mauvais.

On se retrouvera, mec. Tu as ma parole !

La Plantation Mitchell 

C'était une grande batisse aux proportions maladroites. Elle était faite de briques crépies de blanc. Bien qu'elle avait l'air patinée, cette maison dégageait une atmosphère de solidité, de stabilité et de permanence.

La plantation se hissait au bout d'une allée de chènes. Un peu plus en retrait, se tenait les baraquements des esclaves.

Le propriétaire de la plantation était un homme à peine toléré dans la région, à cause notamment de ses opinions et de son mode de vie. Swersky Mitchell était un homme libre. Et pour lui, tous les hommes étaient libres. C'est pourquoi ses esclaves étaient affranchis. Et cette situation était contraire aux bonnes mœurs des propriétaires de coton. Pour eux, des nègres ne pouvaient que servir les gens, ils n'avaient aucuns droits, ni ne pouvaient faire aucunes réclamations. Et par dessus tout, ils ne pouvaient pas toucher d'argent. Et le fait que Swersky Mitchell leur verse un salaire les irrités.

Mais Swersky Mitchell se fichait bien de l'opinion des gens. Tout ce qui importait à son bonheur, il l'avait : sa plantation et sa fille.

Sa fille. Son ange. Si rebelle et pourtant si fidèle. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait de sa défunte épouse. Faith avait 30 ans. A cet âge, elle aurait dû être mariée, avoir des enfants, tenir une maison, mais elle s'y refusait. Elle avait dit à son père, que le jour où elle se marirait, ce serait par amour. Et son père n'y avait pas résisté, voulant à tout prix le bonheur de son unique enfant. Mais le temps passait, et personne ne semblait se faire aimer de sa fille. L'inquiétude commençait à le gagner.

C'est pourquoi, il avait fait appel à son plus cher et fidèle ami, Sullivan, qui était aussi son conseiller. Sullivan connaissait bien la famille Mitchell, et il appréciait tout particulièrement Faith qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Il partageait lui-même les opinions de Swersky et approuvait son comportement avec ses serviteurs.

Les deux hommes étaient réunis dans le salon et discutaient du futur de Faith. Un troisième homme se trouvait avec eux. Doc Parker était noir. C'était le chef des serviteurs. Comme lui, tous les serviteurs de la maison avaient choisis de leur plein gré de rester au service des Mitchell. C'était le seul endroit qu'il connaissait où il était traité en être humain. Et c'est pour cela qu'il vouait un respect sans bornes à la famille Mitchell.

Sully, mon ami, je m'inquiète pour ma fille. Le temps passe et elle refuse tous les prétendants qui se présentent à elle. Je ne serai pourtant pas éternel. Il va falloir quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle.

Je sais mon ami, je sais. Moi aussi je suis inquiet. J'ai peur qu'elle se berce d'illusions en ce qui concerne un mariage d'amour. Cela n'arrive que très rarement.

C'est ce que je pense aussi. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé, et Dieu sait combien cela m'est pénible, d'accepter la demande de Fred Yokas, qui lui fait une cour assidue.

Excusez-moi monsieur, mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! protesta Doc. Je veux dire, monsieur Yokas est certes un gentleman en société, mais c'est aussi un homme peu recommandable en privé. Vous risqueriez de faire le malheur de votre fille en la mariant avec cet homme.

Doc à raison Swersky, Fred Yokas n'est pas vraiment le meilleur parti pour Faith. Je vous le déconseille vivement !

Je le sais bien, mais je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire ! Je veux surtout la protéger. Et personne ne s'est jusqu'ici montrer à la hauteur de la tache. Dites-moi maintenant ce qu'il faut faire !

Et tandis que la discussion continuait entre hommes, à l'étage, dans la chambre voisine de Faith, des pleurs se faisaient entendre.

Oh Kim, je t'en prie chère cousine, ça va aller maintenant, cesse de pleurer. Je suis là. Je vais prendre soin de toi.

Une femme blonde aux yeux clairs berçait dans ses bras une femme brune qui ne cessait de pleurer. Faith réconfortait Kim. Celle-ci était arrivée plus tôt dans la journée. Elle venait séjourner chez les Mitchell pour les vacances. Officieusement, elle était venu chercher du réconfort auprès de la seule personne qui montrait une réelle affection pour elle. Guérir son cœur brisé. Voilà pourquoi elle s'était réfugiée ici.

Mais ça fait si mal Faith ! J'ai l'impression de mourir.

Schutt, je suis là, ça va aller. Parle moi de lui, es-tu sûre que c'est LUI ?

Oh oui, j'en suis sûre ! Je l'ai su dès que je l'ai vu ! Et je croyais qu'il m'aimait vraiment ! Et maintenant, j'ai envie de mourir.

Ecoutes, je connais quelqu'un qui pourra te répondre par rapport à ses sentiments. Elle ne se trompe jamais. Si tu lui demande si il t'aime, elle te répondra.

Kim, intriguée, regarda Faith avec une lueur de curiosité.

Mais de qui parles-tu ?

Tu verras. Maintenant prépares-toi pendant que je demande un atelage.

Et Faith sorti précipitemment de la chambre de sa cousine et se mit à la recherche de Sasha. Sasha était sa femme de chambre, mais Faith la considérait surtout comme une sœur. C'est à elle qu'elle confiait ses peines, quand elle ne pouvait pas le dire à son père. C'était sa meilleure amie.

Sasha était la fille de Doc. Généreuse et discrète, elle s'était liée d'amitié avec Faith très jeune. Les 2 femmes avaient grandies ensemble et étaient toujours là l'une pour l'autre.

Faith enviait un peu Sasha actuellement. Celle-ci était promise à Ty Davis, le maitre d'œuvre. Tous deux s'aimaient et avaient envisageaient de se mariés dans les prochains mois. Davis était lui-même proche de Faith. Il avait un comportement de grand frère envers elle et n'aurait pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour elle.

En fait, tous les gens de cette maison étaient sous le charme de Faith. Cette femme combative, tendre, forçait l'admiration de tous les gens qui la rencontrait.

Faith était dans sa chambre et se préparait pour sortir. Elle avait fait appeler Sasha. Celle-ci toqua à la porte puis entra

Vous m'avez fait demander, mademoiselle ?

Oui Sasha, j'aimerai que tu demande à Davis de préparer un atelage.

Vous sortez ?

Oui, je vais voir Alex

Quoi ? Mais mademoiselle, si quelqu'un vous voit, ça pourrai être dangereux pour vous !

Sasha, je sais ce que tu penses d'elle, mais ma cousine est dans un tel désespoir que je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai horreur de la voir dans cet état. Je t'en prie, ne discute pas et préviens Davis s'il te plait.

Très bien, mais promettez moi d'être prudente. Et acceptez que Davis vous accompagne, je serai plus rassurée.

Je te le promet, maintenant va.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'attelage conduit par Davis emmenait Faith et Kim vers celle que tout le monde surnommait « LA SORCIERE ».

Cette femme s'appelait Alex. Jeune, d'une trentaine d'année, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait hérité de sa mère d'un don de voyance qui terrifiait la population, tant ce qu'elle disait était juste. Alex vivait dans un coin reculé du comté, dans une modeste maison blanche, entourée d'animaux. Elle avait très peu d'amis. Des années plus tôt, elle avait pris Faith en affection quand celle-ci lui avait portée secours au cours de l'incendie qui avait faillit ravager son domaine. Aujourd'hui, elles étaient amies, même s'il fallait cacher cette amitié aux yeux du monde.

Alex était devant sa maison, guettant l'attelage qui apparaissait au bout du chemin. Celui-ci se rangea devant chez elle et Faith et Kim en sortir.

Bonjour Faith, je t'attendais ! Comment vas-tu ?

Bonjour Alex, je suis heureuse de te voir. J'ai besoin de ton aide. C'est pour Kim, ma cousine. Elle a besoin de réponses à certaines questions.

Bien sûr. Bonjour Kim, ravie de vous rencontrer. Si vous voulez bien entrer chez moi, nous serons plus tranquille.

Et les 3 femmes entrèrent dans la maison. A l'intérieur de celle-ci, y régnait une athmosphère chaleureuse. La maison était décorée simplement et était charmante. A chaque fois que Faith y venait, elle s'y sentait en sécurité.

Alex fit asseoir ses invités autour de la table et regarda fixement Kim :

Je sais pourquoi vous êtes venue ! Vous voulez savoir s'il vous aime ? Vous voulez comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ?

C'est exact. Que pouvez-vous me dire ?

Certaines choses ne peuvent être révélées. Elles doivent être découvertes par vous même. De vos découvertes dépend votre avenir. Il n'est pas bon de tout savoir.

Tu ne peux vraiment rien lui dire ?

Elle doit juste savoir que son cœur a raison. Et que bientôt, son avenir se présentera à elle. Elle devra juste l'aider à faire le bon choix.

Merci beaucoup, madame ! Je sais déjà ce que mon cœur me dit.

Merci Alex.

Faith, fais lui confiance. Lui seul pourra te sauver.

Quoi ? De qui parles-tu ?

Ton cœur le saura le moment venu. Sois très prudente. Elle est très dangereuse.

Qui ça ? Qu'as-tu vu ?

Ta mort !

A suivre ….


	3. chapitre 3

**PAR DELA LE TEMPS ET L'ESPACE 3**

La plantation Mitchell 

Cela faisait 3 jours que Faith était préocuppée. La mise en garde d'Alex et sa menace de mort ne cessaient de lui torturer l'esprit. De plus, elle avait appris ce matin par l'un des serviteurs, que son père envisageait d'accepter la demande de Fred Yokas. Cela l'avais mise en colère contre son père.

Flash back :

Père, est-ce vrai ce que je viens d'entendre ?

Quoi ma chérie ?

Que vous voulez accepter la demande de Monsieur Yokas ? Dites moi que c'est faux !

Faith, ma fille. Je suis désolé. Mais penses à ton avenir ! Monsieur Yokas est l'un des propriétaires les plus fortunés de la région, et l'un des seuls qui s'interesse à notre famille.

Mais père, vous ne pouvez faire ça !

Je le fais à contre cœur ma chérie. Mais le temps passe, et Dieu m'est témoin, la situation ne peut plus durer ! Tu dois te marier ! Jusqu'ici j'ai tout fait selon tes désirs, tout fait pour que tu sois heureuse. Et je suis fier de la femme que tu es devenue. Mais je vieillis, et je ne pourrais te protéger éternellement. Quelqu'un d'autre doit prendre ma place.

Père, je n'ai nul besoin d'être protégée, et personne ne pourra jamais vous remplacer.

Je sais que tu es une femme forte Faith, mais dans notre monde d'aujourd'hui, une femme respectable ne peut rester seule.

Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me marier à ce Monsieur Yokas. Vous savez ce que je pense de lui. Et si je me marie un jour, ce sera par amour, père, et rien d'autre. Sinon, eh bien je vieillirais seule !

Faith, ce que tu demande est quasiment impossible ! Très peu de gens se marient par amour. Ne laisse pas tes rêves gacher ta vie. Sois réaliste.

Mais je suis réaliste ! Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un pour moi. J'en suis sûre, et je l'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra !

Sur ce, énervée, Faith tourna le dos à son père et quitta la pièce. Swersky s'écroula dans son fauteuil désespéré par l'entêtement de sa fille.

Fin du flash back

Faith, toujours en colère contre son père, ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa chambre. Kim, partie en ville avec Davis, Sasha était une fois encore présente pour entendre ses confidences.

Mais Mademoiselle Faith, n'en veuillez pas à votre père. Il cherche à vous protéger vous et votre avenir.

Je sais bien qu'il est inquiet pour moi. Mais j'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Fred Yokas m'indispose et Père l'a toujours su. Et de savoir qu'il est prêt à me marier avec lui, je… je…. Je n'arrive même pas à trouver les mots tellement je suis en colère ! J'envies presque ton bonheur avec Davis.

Moi je suis sure que vous serez bientôt heureuse comme je le suis.

Je l'espère sincèrement Sasha !

Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'a prier pour que vous rencontriez enfin celui qui vous est destiné.

Dans ce cas, pries avec moi, parce qu'il est hors de question de je devienne Madame Yokas.

En ville 

Bosco commençait à en avoir marre. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'il était en ville, et rien. Il n'avait pas le moindre indice de ce qu'il était venu chercher. Et tourner ainsi en rond ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Jimmy et Carlos avaient préférés quitter la ville pour visiter les alentours. Eux non plus ne supportés plus de rester près de Bosco et de sa mauvaise humeur.

La seule personne qui semblait le supporter était LA CRUZ. Depuis ce fameux soir, Bosco et elle semblaient entretenir une relation, ce qui n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. Elle était venu le chercher à son hôtel le lendemain de leur rencontre. Bosco l'avait d'abord envoyer sur les roses, ce qui avait fortement vexée Cruz. Mais du soir, frustré par son manque de résultats, Bosco s'était laissé entraîner. Il n'y éprouvait aucun plaisir, aucun sentiment contrairement à elle.

Mais LA CRUZ avait beau être une femme « facile », elle n'en était pas moins fière. Et voir Bosco si distant avec elle, et n'avoir aucune emprise sur lui commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Elle qui avait toujours dominée ses amants ne pouvait contrôler celui-ci.

Flash back :

Alors ça va mieux mon beau solitaire ? murmura Cruz, la tête sur le torse de son amant.

Bosco ne répondit rien. Il se détestait de coucher avec cette fille pour tenter d'oublier sa colère !

Qu'est ce que tu as encore ? J'ai pourtant pas rêver, tu m'a bien parler le soir de notre rencontre ! Cruz rageait de l'inertie de Bosco. Cet homme n'était décidément pas comme les autres. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui et ça la dérangeait.

Bosco se décida à se lever. Il se rhabilla et quitta la chambre sans même adresser un regard ou une parole à Cruz.

De rage, celle-ci décida jeta son oreiller sur la porte.

Fin du flash back

Ils s'étaient encore disputés ce matin, et Bosco était parti furieux. Aucune femme ne lui dictera jamais sa conduite. Il était un homme sans attaches et comptait bien le rester !

Bosco repensa avec nostalgie à son enfance. Certes, tout n'avait pas été rose : un enfant sans père cela faisait jasais. Et les seuls amis qu'il n'avait jamais eu avaient été Jimmy et son chien. Jimmy avait eu lui aussi une enfance difficile, ce qui avait renforcé l'amitié des 2 homme. La seule femme à qui il avait témoigné de l'Amour était sa mère. Cette femme avait tout sacrifié pour élever son fils seule, envers et contre tous. Et aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus.

Toutes les filles qu'il avait rencontré dans sa vie, ils ne les avaient jamais réellement aimés. Inconsciemment, il avait toujours rechercher chez elles la sécurité qu'il ressentait quand il était avec sa mère. Elle seule pouvait apaiser ses craintes, ses cauchemars. Mais à chaque fois, il se trompait. Alors il avait décidé de ne plus aimer personne, que son cœur serait fermé à tout sentiment. Il devait se consacrer uniquement à sa quête, et les seules filles qui auraient ses faveurs, ne seraient que des histoires d'un soir ou de passage. Seuls Jimmy et Carlos pourraient l'approcher.

Ne supportant plus de rester enfermé dans sa chambre, il prit ses affaires et parti à cheval à l'extérieur de la ville.

Quelque part, non loin de là.

Moi je te dis qu'il faut se méfier de cette Cruz. Elle n'apportera rien de bon à Bosco. C'est quoi, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Il est si obnubilé par son bonhomme qu'il est devenu aveugle ?

Je ne crois pas qu'il y prenne vraiment du plaisir Carlos.

Et alors, c'est pas une raison pour continuer. Cette fille est dangereuse. Et je suis sur qu'il le sait. Et en plus, avec sa mauvaise humeur, ça n'arrange rien.

Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Mais tu connais Bosco, il est entêté comme personne et je crois que c'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour se défouler.

Ouais ben moi, j'aimerai pas être dans les parages quand ça explosera ! Parce qu'il a pas choisi n'importe qui en plus l'imbécile ! Il a fallut qu'il tombe sur la femme la plus puissante de la ville.

Et pourtant on sera là Carlos, et ne me dis pas le contraire. Ria Jimmy

Ouais, et ben ça me rassure pas ! grogna Carlos.

Tandis que les deux amis discutait du comportement de Bosco, ils arrivèrent à proximité d'un attelage qui avait stoppé au bord de la route. L'une des roues était déboîtée. Et bien qu'ils virent que le chauffeur était noir, ils décidèrent d'offrir leur aide.

On peut vous aider ?

Surpris que des hommes s'arrêtent pour l'aider, l'homme leur répondit en souriant.

Cela serait bien agréable de votre part messieurs.

Et alors que Jimmy et Carlos replaçaient la roue, une silhouette féminine s'approcha de l'attelage.

Davis, pensez-vous en avoir encore ……

La jeune femme se figea à la rencontre des inconnus. Surpris par cette intrusion soudaine, Jimmy se releva et se figea à son tour.

Kim ?

Jimmy ?

Plantation Mitchell 

Faith où vas-tu ?

J'ai besoin de prendre l'air Père. Je vais faire du cheval.

Faith attends ! Monsieur Yokas doit arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Il va falloir lui dire que tu refuse sa demande n'est-ce pas ?

En effet Père.

Très bien. Mais je ne veux pas que tu ailles te promener toute seule. Emmène Doc Parker avec toi.

Très bien, à plus tard.

Sois prudente ! cria Swersky alors que Faith partait déjà à la recherche de Doc.

5 minutes plus tard, Faith, accompagnée de Doc quittait la plantation en direction de la plaine, tandis qu'au loin se dessinait une silhouette à cheval.

Forçant l'allure pour amener son cheval au galop, Faith sentit sa colère disparaître. A cet instant précis, elle oublia tout et se laissa enivrer par la beauté du paysage. Elle ne s'en lasserait jamais.

Cheveux au vent, chevauchant son cheval comme un homme, Faith se sentait libre de toute contrainte due à son rang. Même si elle avait été élevée plus libre que les jeunes filles de la haute société, son père avait tenu à parfaire son éducation. Et elle détestait cela. Elle étouffait dans ce monde abstrait où seul comptait l'argent. C'est pourquoi elle aimait tant ces moments de liberté où personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'était quelque chose qu'elle se refusait à perdre. Oh bien sur, elle comprenait l'inquiétude de son père, mais elle n'acceptait pas ce qu'il avait failli faire !

Doc suivait Faith tout en la laissant prendre un peu de distance. Il comprenait parfaitement son besoin de liberté. N'était-elle pas elle-même esclave de la haute société ? Lui-même ayant été esclave toute son enfance, appréciait la vie qu'il menait aujourd'hui. Il aurait presque pu dire qu'il était heureux. Certes, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions. En ville, il était toujours vu comme un esclave. De même, les autres propriétaires le regardait toujours méchamment. Mais cela lui importait peu. Il avait la chance de vivre aux cotés de gens merveilleux, les Mitchell, dans un endroit où il était considéré comme un homme, avec ses droits et prérogatives. Et pour rien au monde, il n'échangerait sa place.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il vit trop tard l'homme s'approcher de Faith et se maudit de son inattention. Il força donc l'allure pour arriver à leur hauteur.

Faith, elle, avait vu arriver l'homme. Et aussitôt, elle se rembrunît. Fred Yokas venait de gâcher l'un de ses moments préférés !

Mademoiselle Mitchell, je suis ravi de vous revoir ! lui souria –t-il.

Monsieur Yokas, lui répondit-elle en se forçant d'esquisser un sourire

Vous savez que c'est inconvenant pour une femme de monter comme vous le faite, avec un nègre pour chaperon.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en regardant avec haine Doc s'approcher d'eux.

Je ne vous permet pas ! s'offusqua Faith

Mademoiselle Mitchell, vous vous emportez pour rien. Ria –t-il. Lorsque nous serons mariés, il vous faudra vous tenir correctement. Je ne permettrais pas que mon épouse ressemble à une catin !

Cette dernière phrase fut dite avec une lueur de cruauté dans le regard qui effraya Faith.

Le jour où je vous épouserez n'est pas encore arrivé ! Plutôt mourir ! lui répondit-elle fièrement.

Aussitôt, elle éperonna son cheval et se mit au galop, ne laissant pas le temps à Yokas de répliquer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle mette le plus de distance possible entre cet homme abject et elle ! Sa colère était remontée à la surface et elle menaçait d'exploser. Elle n'entendit pas Doc lui crier après d'une voix paniquée, pas plus qu'elle ne vit le ravin devant elle.

C'est alors que son cheval se cambra et qu'elle fut désarçonnée.

Doc, qui galopait à toute allure pour la rattraper, vit avec horreur Faith disparaître dans le ravin et le cheval s'enfuir…


	4. chapitre 4

Cela faisait 2 heures que Bosco avait quitté la ville et visitait les environs. La beauté du paysage avait eu raison de sa colère. Etrangement, il se sentait bien ici. Comme s'il était chez lui. Lui qui avait toujours eu la bougeotte depuis sa plus tendre enfance parce qu'il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Ici, il pouvait respirer, oublier tout ses soucis.

Sa promenade à cheval lui avait permis de découvrir les plantations de la région. Toutes plus imposantes les unes que les autres. Elles le mettait cependant mal à l'aise. L'atmosphère qu'elles dégageaient le dérangeait. L'esclavage y était omniprésent. Voilà une chose qu'il ne supportait pas : que l'on exploite des gens uniquement parce qu'ils avaient une peau de couleur différente. C'est ainsi qu'il avait été révolté par le traitement qu'avait subit Carlos. C'était un comportement qu'il n'arrivait pas à justifier.

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Bosco s'approcha de la plantation Mitchell. Celle-ci était un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres, comme si elle était à éviter. Et pourtant, une atmosphère de bien-être s'empara de Bosco à l'approche de la plantation. Celle-ci détonnait par rapport aux autres. Il semblait y régner un sentiment de sécurité, de convivialité comme il en avait rarement vu. C'était très étrange.

Après s'être arrêté 5 minutes près de la plantation, l'attention de Bosco fut attirée par un cheval qui surgit au galop de nul part, sans cavalier. Piqué au vif, Bosco s'élança dans la direction supposée du cheval à la recherche du probable cavalier qui devait surement pester contre le maudit cheval de l'avoir désarçonné. Cette pensée fit sourire Bosco.

Alors qu'il s'approcher de la lisière du bois, il entendait soudain des cris.

Mademoiselle Faith, est ce que vous m'entendez ? Mademoiselle Faith ?

En s'approchant du ravin, il vit un homme noir penché, semblant chercher quelqu'un qui serait tombé. L'air paniqué de l'homme et la répercution de ses paroles lui firent compris qu'une femme était surement tombé dans le ravin.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Oh Monsieur, s'il vous plait, aidez-moi ! supplia Doc. Mademoiselle est tombée de cheval dans le ravin, et je n'arrive pas à savoir où elle est. Elle ne me répond pas !

Quelle idée aussi de la laisser faire du cheval !

Là n'est pas le problème. Mademoiselle Faith est une excellente cavalière. Elle se laisse juste emporter par ses sentiments, et elle n'a pas fait attention.

Bosco était surpris de voir un homme noir porter de telles paroles à l'encontre de sa propriétaire. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça !

Très bien, je vais descendre la chercher. Accrochez la corde autour de l'arbre et tenez la bien.

Une fois la corde mise en place, et sur un signe de tête de Doc signifiant qu'il était prêt, Bosco se mit à descendre. Heureusement, le ravin se semblait pas trop profond, mais il lui fallut quand même descendre une dizaine de mètres avant de toucher le sol.

Assise à même le sol, Faith avait les yeux fermés. Les cheveux complètements emmelés lui cachés le visage. Sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits, ses bras étaient couverts d'égratignures ainsi que ses jambes. Elle semblait vraiment mal en point. Bosco fut prit de pitié. Il décida de s'avancer vers elle.

Faith était complètement épuisée. Elle avait mal partout. Lorsque son cheval s'était cabrée, malgré la peur qu'elle ressentit en tombant dans le ravin, elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de tenter de s'accrocher à la paroi. Elle s'était écorchée les mains à se maintenir mais elle avait fini par lacher prise et s'était réceptionnée sur son bras droit. Celui-ci devait être cassé, à en juger par la douleur qu'elle éprouvait à le bouger. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas remonté toute seule, elle s'était laissée tomber par terre, sachant bien que Doc irait chercher du secours. Epuisée par ses efforts et par la douleur, elle avait perdu connaissance. Mais lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un lui touchait le bras, elle repris ses esprits dans un mouvement brusque.

Ne me touchez pas, espèce d'abruti ! cria Faith sous le coup de l'épuisement

Bosco n'en revenez pas ! Il venait pour la sortir du trou et il se faisait traiter d'abruti ! Et par une femme en plus ! Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser faire.

Eh, c'est pas une façon de remercier les secours ! Vous préférez peut être que je vous laisse moisir ici !

L'arrivée des secours avait complètement « réveillée » Faith, ainsi que la douleur de son bras. Levant la tête vers l'inconnu en face d'elle, Faith sentit son cœur s'accélérer et elle regretta aussitôt les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer. Se levant avec difficulté, elle fit face à Bosco.

Lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme lever la tête vers lui, Bosco esquissa un sourire moqueur avant de se figer. Dieu que cette femme était belle ! Elle avait les plus beaux yeux qu'il avait jamais vu. Cette femme était couverte de poussière et d'égratignures, et pourtant il n'en avait jamais vu de plus belle. Etrangement, il sentit son cœur s'accélerer et ses mains devinrent moites bien qu'elles soient gantées.

Faith ne savait comment réagir. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi ridicule devant quelqu'un. Il était venu pour lui sauver la vie, et elle l'avait traité d'abruti ! Mon dieu, pour quoi devait-il la prendre ?

Prenant son courage à deux mains et récuppérant un semblant de fierté, Faith s'adressa à Bosco.

Pardonnez-moi, je… c'est que la chute a plutot était brutale et j'ai mal partout. Je ne voulais pas paraître désagréable.

C'est bon, ça ira. J'aurai dû faire attention. Où avez-vous mal en particulier ?

Bosco ne se croyait pas lui-même ! Il s'inquiétait pour une femme, lui, l'homme sans attaches ! Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Bon sang, il devait se reprendre au plus vite avant de ressembler à une mauviette. Prenant un air arrogant, Bosco se dirigea vers Faith.

Bon, on va pas rester ici pendant des lustres. Je vais vous attacher la corde à la taille et on va grimper.

Faith ne comprennait pas le soudain changement d'attitude de l'homme en face d'elle. Se pouvait-elle qu'elle l'ait vexé ? Eh bien, tant pis pour lui ! Qu'elle idée pour les hommes d'être aussi fiers !

Ecoutez, c'est pas que j'apprécie que vous soyez venu m'aider, c'est gentil à vous. Mais j'ai bien peur qu'avec un bras cassé, je ne puisse aller bien loin ! Mais peut être que vous avez une brillante idée à sortir de votre chapeau ! lui dit-elle exaspérée.

Eh, on se calme ma p'tite dame ! répliqua Bosco tout aussi exaspéré

Et je vous interdis de me parler sur ce ton !

Tous deux étaient face à face, fiers, chacun campant sur sa position. L'atmosphère était chargée d'électricité. Après deux minutes à se dévisager en chien de faience, Bosco capitula le premier.

Très bien, donnez moi un morceau de votre jupe.

Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Faith, les yeux ecarquillés.

Je vais vous faire une atelle pour votre bras, et après je vous attacherez à moi par la corde et je vous porterai sur mon dos pour grimper. Votre domestique est en haut, il tirera sur la corde à mon signal pour nous remonter.

Bien que l'idée d'être sur le dos de cet homme lui donnait d'étranges frissons de plaisirs, Faith ne répliqua pas et déchira un morceau de sa jupe qu'elle tendit à Bosco. Celui-ci, avec des morceaux de bois trouvés au sol, fit une atelle à Faith. La proximité de cette femme le mit mal à l'aise, et il dut faire des efforts pour éviter que ses mains ne tremblent.

Lorsque Bosco s'approcha encore plus d'elle pour enrouler la corde à sa taille, Faith se sentit sur le point de défaillir. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel trouble face à un homme. Tournant la tête pour éviter son regard, elle regarda la paroi du ravin et poussa un soupir.

Bon passez les bras autour de mon cou, et on pourra y aller.

Et alors que Bosco tira sur la corde pour donner le signal convenu avec Doc, Faith s'agrippa à lui et se laissa entrainer dans les airs. Tous deux étaient très troublés par cette proximité. Faith avait son bras valide autour du cou de Bosco, et celui-ci tenait fermement la jeune femme par la taille d'une main, tandis que l'autre s'agrippait à la corde. La situation les obligeait tous deux à se fixer les yeux dans les yeux, et c'était étrangement le moment le plus érotique que Bosco n'avait jamais vécu.

Enfin arrivés au sommet, Faith fut attrapée par Doc qui la hissa sur la terre ferme avant de tendre la main à Bosco pour le hisser à son tour.

Mademoiselle Faith, est ce que ça va ? Oh mon dieu, faites-moi voir votre bras. Il est cassé malheureusement, il faut rentrer tout de suite. La-bas je pourrais vous soigner.

Elle doit voir un vrai médecin au plus vite ! répliqua Bosco sur un ton dur.

Sachez Monsieur, que Doc est très doué pour prodiguer des soins. Je préfère encore avoir affaire à lui plutôt qu'a l'un des ces hommes guindés qui croient tous savoir sur la vie.

Faith s'était redressée pour prendre la défense de Doc par rapport à la réaction de Bosco. Cet effort eu raison d'elle et elle chancela avant de se rattraper de justesse à Doc.

Je vous remercie Monsieur de m'avoir sortie du ravin, mais je crois que l'on pourra désormais se débrouiller seuls.

L'attitude fière de Faith étonna Bosco au plus haut point. Décidemment, cette femme était très courageuse. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. C'était très déroutant. Lui qui avait l'habitude d'avoir les faveurs des filles, voilà qu'une femme le traitait comme un moins que rien. Cette attitude irrita Bosco.

Très bien, puisque Madame me donne congé, je pense qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à partir n'est ce pas. Et surtout, évitez les ravins. A moins que vous avez quelqu'un d'autre pour vous secourir ! dit-il d'un air moqueur.

Vexée par cette remarque, Faith se redressa et le dévisagea, troublée malgré elle par le ton de sa voix. Alors qu'elle s'apprétait à rejoindre Doc qui revenait vers eux avec le cheval, Faith palit soudainement, épuisée par la douleur de son bras et par les émotions fortes qu'elle venait de vivre, et prise d'un vertige, s'écroula sans connaissance dans les bras de Bosco, qui eut juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche terre.


	5. chapitre 5

**PAR DELA LE TEMPS ET L'ESPACE 5**

Retour au présent 

Faith ! Faith !

Sully tentait tant bien que mal de réanimer Faith. Cruz venait d'être emmenée par Davis dans une autre salle pour se calmer. La violence de sa réaction avait surpris les 3 hommes. Swersky était parti chercher un médecin.

Faith se mit à remuer la tête, rassurant par là-même Sully. Reprenant conscience, Faith dévisagea Sully, se demandant où elle était, avant de réaliser que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar. Ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau.

Faith ? Comment tu te sens ? demanda Sully tout en l'aidant à se relever.

Alors ce n'est pas un cauchemar hein ?

Je suis désolé.

Sully l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise au moment même où Swersky et un médecin entraient dans la salle. Ce dernier, après avoir salué, se dirigea vers Faith et examina son cou.

Bon, ce n'est pas bien grave, vous aurez juste quelques bleus apparents. Vous n'avez aucune difficulté pour respirer ?

Non, ça va, merci.

Très bien. Je vais demander à une infirmière de passer vous faire un soin.

Merci docteur.

Une fois le médecin partit, Swersky s'approcha de Faith.

Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi Bosco est en salle d'opération, et pourquoi Cruz vient-elle de péter un plomb et tenter de te tuer ?

Cruz, c'est de sa faute tout ça ! Elle est complètement folle ! Le flag, un de ses hommes s'est fait repéré. Il y a eu une fusillade. Bosco et moi sommes arrivés en renfort. Après, je sais pas, mais Bosco s'est jeté sur moi pour me protéger et c'est lui qui a été touché à ma place ! Oh seigneur, c'est moi qui devrait être à sa place. Il ne peut pas mourir, c'est pas possible.

Et Faith éclata en sanglots.

Swersky et Sully se regardèrent sans rien dire. Un des leurs était entre la vie et la mort et c'était toujours difficile à supporter. Même si cette personne était Bosco. Tous deux savaient que si Bosco venait à disparaître, Faith ne s'en remettrait pas. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre ces deux-là. Faith était la seule personne qui pouvait comprendre Bosco.

Dans une autre salle de l'hopital, Cruz tournait en rond. Son visage reflétait à la fois de l'inquiétude mais aussi de la rage. Davis, qui était chargé de la surveiller, tentait de la calmer :

Allez Sergent, Bosco est en salle d'opération. Tout va bien se passer. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que vous vous en preniez à Faith. Il n'a fait que la protéger.

Oh toi l'asticot boucle-là ! C'est elle qui devrait être en train de mourir, pas lui !

Vous ne devriez pas dire ça !

Et pourquoi, hein ? Pourquoi ? hurla-t-elle. Cette garce me l'a pris. Bosco est à moi, qu'elle crève !

Vous êtes complètement folle ma parole ! Bosco n'est à personne.

Si, il est à moi ! Et personne d'autre ne l'aura, surtout pas cette poufiasse ! Moi vivante personne ne l'aura !

Sur cette dernière réplique, Cruz quitta la salle comme une furie. Davis se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite, craignant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de grave, mais Cruz quitta l'hôpital. Complètement estomaqué par l'attitude de Cruz, il rejoignit la salle où se trouvaient déjà Faith et Sully.

Davis ? Où est Cruz ? Tu étais sensé rester avec elle ! l'interrogea Swersky.

Elle a quitté l'hôpital.

Et dans quel état était-elle ? demanda Sully

Patron, je vous confirme que cette fille est complètement folle !

Pourquoi, qu'a-t-elle dit ? demanda Faith, qui s'était reprise en main.

Peut importe. Vous avez des nouvelles de Bosco, ça fait des heures qu'ils l'opèrent.

Le chirurgien ne devrait pas tarder, en tout cas j'espère. Répliqua Sully en regardant Faith.

Au même moment, un homme habillé d'une blouse bleue couverte de sang pénétra dans la pièce.

C'est vous qui avaient amenés l'agent Boscorelli ?

Faith se précipita vers lui.

Oui, comment va-t-il ? Est ce qu'il est vivant ?

L'opération vient de se terminer. Nous avons fait ce que nous avons, mais il est tombé dans le coma.

Oh mon dieu, non ! pleura Faith.

Il a fait une hémorragie interne que nous avons pu heureusement arrêter. Seulement, il a fait un nouvel arrêt cardiaque durant l'opération et nous avons été obligé de le mettre sous respirateur artificiel. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Ces nouvelles venaient de jeter un froid dans la pièce. Faith avait été obligée de s'asseoir, ses jambes ne pouvant plus la porter. Swersky avait baissé la tête et semblait fixer un point sur le sol, Davis se passait la main sur le visage. Seul Sully semblait encore apte à poser des questions.

Docteur, est ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

A l'heure actuelle, je ne peux malheureusement me prononcer. Les prochaines 72 heures seront décisives. S'il survit, il aura de bonnes chances oui. Mais vous ne devez pas oublier qu'il est dans un coma profond, et là, il est absolument impossible de savoir quand il se réveillera.

Merci.

Docteur, est ce que je peux le voir ? demanda Faith

Faith, je ne pense pas…. Lui répondit Sully

Docteur ?

L'agent Boscorelli vient d'être transféré en Réanimation. Vous pourrez le voir d'ici 30 minutes, mais une personne à la fois.

Merci docteur.

Bon je vous laisse. Au revoir.

Sur ce, le chirurgien quitta la pièce.

Faith, tu es sure de vouloir y aller maintenant ? s'inquiéta Davis.

Oui, j'en ai besoin. Lieutenant, est ce que vous pourriez faire prévenir sa mère s'il vous plait ?

Bien sur, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Juste qu'il se réveille, lui répondit Faith en quittant la pièce à son tour.

30 minutes plus tard.

Faith attendait devant la chambre de Bosco que les infirmières en aient fini avec lui. Elle était complètement épuisée par les derniers évènements. Le film de la fusillade repassait sans cesse dans sa tête, et chaque fois, elle revoyait Bosco se lancer sur elle et l'empoigner, puis venait après ces images de sang.

Elle commencait à s'impatienter. Enervée, elle se leva et se mit à marcher le long du couloir de la chambre de Bosco. Quelques minutes plus tard, les infirmières sortirent de la chambre.

Arrivée devant la chambre, la main posée sur la poignée de la porte, Faith inspira un grand coup avant d'entrer.

La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Le silence de la pièce était uniquement perturbé par les bips des appareils maintenant Bosco en vie. Seule la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers le volet. Faith s'avança dans la pièce et lorsqu'elle le vit allongé sur son lit, elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre la main devant sa bouche. Bosco gisait complètement inerte, pale, avec des bandages couvrant son visage et son torse. Un tube était enfoncé dans sa bouche et le reliait à un respirateur dont on pouvait voir les réguliers mouvements de va et vient.

Faith ne pu retenir ses larmes une nouvelle fois, et lentement elle s'avança vers Bosco et lui prit la main qu'elle porta à sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser.

Oh mon dieu, Bosco ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Pardon, pardon. C'est moi qui devrait être là, à ta place ! Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que je vais devenir si tu t'en vas ? Je t'en prie, bats-toi ! Tu ne peux pas partir, pas maintenant, pas comme ça. On vient juste de se retrouver. S'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas Bosco, j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

Brisée par la peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait, Faith se mit à pleurer, la tête baissée mais tenant toujours fermement sa main, comme si par ce simple geste, elle pouvait l'empêcher de partir.

Bosco lui, n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Plongé dans un profond coma, il semblait vivre une autre vie.


	6. chapitre 6

**PAR DELA LE TEMPS ET L'ESPACE 6**

Retour dans le passé 

Faith était étendue dans l'herbe, à l'abri d'un arbre. Le pardessus de Bosco faisait office d'oreiller. On pouvait lire sur son visage stigmatisé par la chute l'épuisement et la douleur.

Dès sa perte de connaissance, Bosco et Doc, d'un commun accord, lui avaient prodigués les premiers soins sur place. Doc ne se séparant jamais d'une sacoche de secours, il avait ainsi pu refaire son attelle au bras, et nettoyer les plaies du visage et des bras. Bosco avait ainsi découvert qu'elle avait du être très amochée par la chute, et il en était encore plus admiratif du courage dont elle avait fait preuve malgré la douleur. Alors que d'autres femmes auraient gémies, pleurées, Faith ne s'était quasiment pas plainte.

Alors qu'elle se reposait et pendant que Doc rangeait son matériel, Bosco ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisageait. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait en sa présence l'intriguait : de l'admiration, de l'exaspération aussi en rapport à la façon dont elle l'avait traité, et un sentiment de bien-être tout à fait nouveau pour lui. Sans même la connaître, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir la protéger. Le fait qu'elle souffre actuellement lui faisait mal au cœur. L'attention dont il avait fait preuve lorsqu'il avait aidé Doc à la soigner l'avait surpris. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de délicatesse pour qui que ce soit dans le passé. Même pas pour sa mère, tout du moins différemment.

Il avait également était surpris par le respect que Doc semblait avoir pour elle, comme il l'avait été lorsque quelques minutes plus tôt, c'était elle qui l'avait défendu. Jamais, il n'avait vu un propriétaire défendre ainsi celui qui devait être son esclave. Intrigué, il se décida à interrogé Doc.

Doc ? Je peux vous appeler ainsi ?

Doc arrêta de ranger sa sacoche et acquiesça. Il s'attendait à ce que l'homme s'interroge.

J'avoue que je suis intrigué par le comportement de Mademoiselle Faith à votre égard !

Je peux le comprendre, vous n'êtes pas de la région n'est ce pas ?

En effet.

Donc vous n'avez pas entendu parler de la famille Mitchell ?

Non, pourquoi, j'aurais dû ?

Disons que c'est une famille qui n'est pas très populaire. Leur conception de la vie et des valeurs humaines va à l'encontre de ce que pense tous les gens d'ici.

C'est à dire ?

La plantation Mitchell est la seule plantation de la région où il n'y a pas d'esclavage.

Cette révélation stupéfia Bosco. Doc s'en aperçu et se mit à sourire faiblement. Etonnamment, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à cet homme.

L'esclavage n'a jamais été accepté par la famille Mitchell. Pour eux, la valeur d'un homme se juge à son action et sa personnalité, et non à la couleur de sa peau. C'est pourquoi, toutes les personnes qui travaillent à la plantation sont libres. Nous percevons tous un salaire, nous avons des droits et des devoirs, et nous sommes respectées en tant que personne. Oh, il est vrai que lorsque l'on sort en ville, les gens nous regardent comme si nous étions de la vermine, mais nous sommes fiers de notre condition. Le respect dont fait preuve à notre égard Monsieur Mitchell est réciproque. Mademoiselle Faith n'a elle non plus jamais fait de différence. Elle nous a toujours soutenue, elle a grandie avec ma fille qu'elle semble considérer comme sa sœur. Je ne peux que lui en être reconnaissant. C'est quelqu'un de très important pour moi. Cela vous choque n'est ce pas ?

Pas dans le sens où vous semblait l'entendre.

Vraiment ?

Oui. Moi-même je ne supporte pas l'esclavage. Alors je suis agréablement surpris. Alors permettez : Doc, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance.

Et sur cette phrase, Bosco tendit la main à Doc en souriant. Etonné qu'un homme veuille lui serrer la main, Doc resta stoïque durant quelques secondes avant de lui serrer la main en souriant.

Appelez-moi Doc Parker !

Maurice Boscorelli, mais appelez-moi Bosco. Je pense maintenant qu'il faudrait lui faire reprendre connaissance et la ramener chez elle, non ?

Oui en effet. Mademoiselle Faith ? Mademoiselle Faith ! Est ce que vous m'entendez ? Réveillez-vous !

Doucement, Doc secoua Faith qui commença à émerger lentement. La douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes lui donnait l'impression d'avoir un orchestre dans la tête. Elle ne sentait plus son bras droit, et elle avait l'impression d'avoir été traînée à terre sur plusieurs mètres tellement elle avait mal partout. Faith ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière étant trop forte. Tentant de prendre appui sur son bras valide pour se redresser, elle se sentit soudain soulever délicatement pour l'aider à s'asseoir.

Merci Doc. Dit-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

Remerciez plutôt Monsieur Boscorelli.

Quoi ? dit-elle en se redressant brutalement et en ouvrant les yeux.

La brutalité du mouvement lui arracha une grimace de douleur avant de se retourner partiellement pour se rendre compte qu'elle était presque dans les bras de Bosco. Les battements de son cœur se mirent soudain à accélérer. Bosco se tenait à ses cotés, un bras en travers de son dos et l'autre lui tenant le bras gauche, lui permettant ainsi de la maintenir en position assise. Troublée, elle tenta de se redresser toute seule avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était à bout de forces.

Cessez donc de faire l'enfant gâtée, je ne vais pas vous manger, mais simplement vous aider à vous relever !

Je fais l'enfant gâtée ? Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez ! Et puis d'abord, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

S'écartant de Bosco, elle se releva péniblement. Mais même Faith, aussi forte qu'elle pouvait l'être, était épuisée. Ses jambes la supportaient à peine, et la fatigue se lisait sur son visage.

Le fait de voir la surprise sur son visage lorsque Doc avait dit que c'était lui qui la tenait et le fait qu'elle refuse son aide pour se lever avait exaspéré Bosco. Décidément, cette femme était une vraie girouette ! Tantôt douce et fragile, et l'instant d'après elle se montrait méfiante et presque sarcastique. Il avait encore du chemin à faire avant de pouvoir comprendre les femmes !

Renonçant à parlementer avec elle, et voyant qu'elle était au bord du vertige, Bosco passa son bras derrière son dos et la fit basculer de manière à ce qu'elle atterrisse dans ses bras puis plaçant son autre bras au niveau de ses jambes, il la souleva de terre. Faith voulut protester.

Mais….

Je ne veux rien entendre !

Mais….

Encore un mot, et je vous fais taire ! la menaça Bosco.

Non mais….

Je vous aurai prévenue !

Reposant soudain Faith sur le sol, et sans pour autant la lacher, Bosco l'embrassa.

Prise au dépourvue, Faith ne put réagir. Mais la délicatesse de se baiser lui donna des papillons dans le ventre. Jamais elle n'avait ressentie autant d'émotions. Elle avait froid et chaud en même temps, et ellle avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Des frissons lui parcoururent dans tout le corps et ses jambes étaient en coton. Mais aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le baiser cessa.

Bosco, par un effort surhumain, mit fin au baiser. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi touché par un baiser. Il avait eu tellement envie de l'embrasser et saisissant par là même l'occassion de la faire taire, il avait agit sans réfléchir. Lorsque ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Faith, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait gouté à des lèvres aussi douces. Alors qu'il se sentait partir dans ce baiser, un soupçon de lucidité vint s'incruster dans son esprit et il mit fin au baiser.

Se retrouvant tous les deux face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, ils ne purent échanger une parole. Mais dans leurs yeux, on pouvait y lire une foule d'émotions. Mais Bosco mit fin à cette soudaine tension lorsqu'il reprit Faith dans ses bras pour la conduire jusqu'à son cheval. Faith, elle, ne disait rien. Trop bouleversée par le baiser, elle en avait perdu l'envie de protester.

Doc, lui, était resté près des chevaux. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette de ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait compris depuis qu'ils étaient remontés du ravin que quelque chose se passait entre ces deux là. Et secrètement, il espérait que cette fois-ci, Faith trouve enfin celui qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps.

Lorsque Bosco mit Faith sur son cheval et qu'il se plaça derrière elle, celle-ci se raidit. Dos contre le torse de Bosco, ses bras l'entourant, Faith était mal à l'aise. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche d'un homme de cette manière. Et cela la troublait profondément. Ils se mirent en route sans plus tarder en direction de la plantation, Bosco et Faith en avant, Doc juste derrière. Ils n'échangèrent aucuns mots durant tout le trajet. Le silence était pesant.

Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées et revivait le baiser qui s'était déroulait quelques minutes plus tôt. Par conséquent, ils ne virent pas le cavalier qui s'avançait vers eux. Doc lui, l'avait vu. Et une bouffée de colère monta en lui. C'était à cause de lui que Mademoiselle Faith avait faillit mourir aujourd'hui. Et il n'allait pas le laisser s'approcher d'elle encore une fois ! Forçant soudain l'allure, il arriva à la hauteur du couple.

Mademoiselle Faith, Monsieur Yokas arrive droit sur nous ! Et il n'a pas l'air heureux.

Cette soudaine interruption les ramena à la réalité. Et tandis que Faith se raidissait à la mention de ce nom, Bosco fut prit de curiosité. Apparemment, Fred Yokas n'était pas très populaire. Il n'avait pas oublié la brève rencontre qui avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt et l'impression désagréable qu'il avait ressenti en sa présence. Maintenant, restait à savoir pourquoi Faith semblait avoir peur de lui.

Faith ne se sentait pas capable de l'affronter à nouveau. Au bord de l'épuisement, la douleur présente dans tout le corps, elle ne put retenir les faibles tremblements qui la saisir. Bosco s'en était aperçu car il la serra un peu plus contre lui comme pour la protéger. Rassurée par sa présence, mais à bout de forces, elle posa sa main sur son bras et ferma les yeux comme pour exaucer une prière.

S'il vous plait, ne vous arrêtez pas. Je vous en prie.

Troublé par cette soudaine promiscuité entre eux et par la soudaine fragilité qu'elle dégageait, Bosco ne discuta pas. Il se mit à forcer l'allure et dépassa Fred Yokas alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à les rejoindre et les interpellait. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent d'un regard meurtrier puis Bosco continua sa route tandis que Yokas les regardait partir au loin.

La vue de Faith ainsi dans les bras de l'homme qui l'avait humilié en public le fit enrager. Cette femme était à lui, et personne ne pouvait la toucher. Surtout pas lui. Il se promit de tout faire pour se débarrasser de l'inconnu.

Dans un état de rage, il empoigna la monture de Doc qui arrivait à sa hauteur.

Qu'est ce que fait Mitchell avec cet homme ?

Elle a eu un accident de cheval, et il est venu la secourir.

Un accident de cheval ? Alors c'est un héros, c'est ça ?

Il lui a sauvé la vie Monsieur.

Eh bien soit. Mais qu'a l'avenir, il n'approche plus ma fiancée, sinon il aura affaire à moi !

Elle n'est pas votre fiancée Monsieur.

Ne me manque pas de respect ! Elle le sera bientôt, et toi, tu redeviendras ce que tu es destiné à être : un esclave ! Je vais mettre fin à cette folie des Mitchell de libérer les nègres !

Sur ces paroles, Fred Yokas quitta Doc dans une colère noire. Parker le regarda s'éloigner sans réussir à calmer la crainte qui commençait à s'emparer de lui. Il lui faudrait prévenir Swersky Mitchell des intentions de Yokas, et surveiller discrètement Faith pour la protéger. Il se remit en route vers la plantation en se demandant ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

Un peu plus haut sur la route, à l'approche de la plantation, Faith commença à se détendre. Grâce à Bosco, elle avait évitée une confrontation pénible qui lui aurait coûtait le peu de forces qu'il lui restait.

Merci

De quoi ?

De ne pas vous être arrêté.

…..

Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi ?

Je ne suis pas sûr que vous me répondriez.

Peut-être.

Alors ?

Quoi ?

Décidément, je ne vous comprendrez jamais ! Vous êtes une vraie girouette vous savez ? Est ce quelqu'un peut avoir une conversation normale avec vous sans en perdre le fil ?

Non mais dites donc ! C'est pas parce que vous m'avez sauvé la vie que vous pouvez me parler sur ce ton !

Tiens donc ! Vous le reconnaissez ?

Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire.

Permettez-moi d'en douter ! Je ne sais jamais sur quel pied danser avec vous.

Pourquoi ? Vous voulez danser une sérénade ? Je ne suis pas vraiment en état vous savez !

Là, Bosco ne sut plus quoi dire. Cette femme lui avait cloué le bec une deuxième fois en si peu de temps. C'était la deuxième femme qu'il rencontrait dans la région et qui avait autant de répartie. Et si ça continuait comme ça, s'en serait fini de lui. D'abord Cruz, maintenant Faith, elles mettaient à mal son orgueil de male. Le fait de penser à Cruz ne lui inspira rien : ni émotion, ni sentiments. Alors que serrer Faith contre lui comme ils l'étaient tous deux en ce moment lui procurait d'étranges sentiments. Il se sentait attiré par elle comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Et le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés un peu plus tôt semblait gravé au fer rouge sur ses lèvres.

Faith regretta d'avoir été si dure avec lui. Le fait d'être en sa présence lui faisait perdre tout contrôle. Alors que cet homme lui avait sauvé la vie, elle se montrait désagréable. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Poussant un soupir, Faith se demandait comment elle pourrait bien se racheter une conduite. Mettre sa fierté de coté n'était décidément pas chose aisée.

Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas paraître désagréable.

Vraiment ?

Oui. Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée.

Vous avez une drôle de façon de remercier les gens !

Ouhhh ! Que cet homme l'exaspérait !

Pardonnez-moi. Dit-elle faiblement.

Bosco n'en revenait pas : elle lui présentait des excuses ! Peut-être avait-elle trop mal pour être aussi gentille soudainement. Ou alors, elle était tombée sous son charme ! Cette pensée le fit sourire. « Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup ! A mon avis, elle doit avoir un beau fiancé qui l'attend à la maison ! » Quoique.

C'est bon. De toute façon, je crois que je vous en dois aussi.

Comment ça ?

Le baiser tout à l'heure. Je n'avais aucun droit de faire ça.

Oh !

Le fait que Bosco s'excuse à propos du baiser la déçue. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvé agréable. Bien sûre, qu'elle idiote elle était ! C'était juste pour la faire taire, rien d'autre ! Une soudaine bouffée de colère s'insinua dans son être, réveillant ainsi la douleur. Elle se mit à gémir.

Est ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta Bosco

Je crois que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. J'ai mal partout et je ne sens plus mon bras.

Ça va s'arranger, on arrive.

En effet, ils venaient de franchir les grilles de la plantation.


	7. chapitre 7

**PAR DELA LE TEMPS ET L'ESPACE 7**

A la plantation Mitchell, l'effervescence régnait. Le cheval de Faith avait réintégré son enclos et voir la monture sans cavalier avait semée la panique chez les gens. Aussitôt, tous s'étaient organisés de manière à lui porter secours. Le fait de savoir Doc Parker avec elle les rassurait, mais l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur leur visage. Swersky Mitchell était lui, complètement abattu. Le fait qu'ils se soient disputés avant qu'elle ne parte y était sûrement pour grand chose. Il ne cessait de regretter la façon dont elle était partie. Il se disait que si elle disparaissait, il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Les gens voyaient bien qu'il était complètement perdu, probablement rongé par le remords. Tous avaient entendu les rumeurs sur l'éventuel mariage de Faith avec Fred Yokas et tout le monde pensait que c'était une erreur. Personne ne pouvait supporter cet homme à la plantation tant la terreur qu'il inspirait était grande. Et beaucoup ne comprenaient pas comment Swersky Mitchell n'avait pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'unir Faith à cet homme. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux jugements.

Alors que les hommes se mirent à cheval et se préparèrent à prendre la route, un petit garçon arriva en courant.

Monsieur ! Monsieur ! C'est Mam'zelle Faith, elle revient !

Aussitôt, Swersky et Davis se retournèrent vers l'entrée et le soulagement put se lire sur leur visage. Ils se précipitèrent vers les cavaliers.

Faith ! Oh mon dieu ma chérie tu vas bien ? demanda inquiet Swersky.

Bosco arrêta le cheval puis mit pied à terre. Doc le rejoignit et tous deux aidèrent Faith à descendre délicatement de cheval. Aussitôt à terre, celle-ci fut serrée dans ses bras par son père ce qui raviva la douleur.

Oh Faith, j'étais tellement inquiet !

Aie ! Père, vous me faites mal.

A cette phrase, Swersky relâcha Faith et la regarda avec inquiétude, réalisant enfin qu'elle était blessée.

Mais tu es blessée ? C'est grave ? Doc ?

Elle a le bras droit cassé. Elle a des contusions au visage et aux membres dus à la chute et elle est épuisée. Il faut qu'elle aille se reposer, et je pourrais finir de la soigner.

Oui, bien sur, bien sur ! Davis, transportez-la dans sa chambre s'il vous plait. Doc, Kim est rentrée. Elle pourra vous aider ainsi que Sacha.

Père attendez !

Faith ?

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Swersky n'avait même pas fait attention à Bosco. Celui-ci se tenait en retrait et regardait intrigué la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Voir toute cette agitation autour de Faith l'impressionnait. Il lui semblait que cette femme avait ensorcelé tous ces gens, lui comprit.

Voyant que plus personne ne faisait attention à lui, Bosco s'appreta à remonter sur son cheval pour repartir, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Intrigué, il se retourna pour se retrouver face à Faith et à son père. Celle-ci était soutenue par Davis, et malgré la douleur et l'épuisement, ses yeux reflétaient une force extraordinaire. Bosco aurait pu s'y perdre indéfiniment.

Swersky observa l'homme qui avait sauvé sa fille attentivement. L'admiration qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux lorsque celui-ci observait Faith l'étonna. Se pourrait-il que le destin sourit enfin à sa fille ? La manière même dont Faith semblait attirait par cet homme lui disait que oui. Oui, Faith avait enfin trouvé l'Amour. Dieu soit béni, peut être allait-il enfin avoir le bonheur d'être grand-père ?

Après quelques minutes de flottemment entre les protagonistes de la scène, Faith se décida à réagir afin de briser le silence troublant.

Père, voici l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie.

Merci Monsieur … ?

Maurice Boscorelli, mais appelez-moi Bosco.

Monsieur Boscorelli, je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier.

Je vous en prie, c'était naturel.

Non non, j'insiste. Ma fille est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde. Et j'ai failli la perdre. Heureusement ce n'est pas le cas et cela grâce à vous. Alors, je serai votre éternellement votre débiteur. Mais ne restons pas plantés là, venez à l'intérieur.

Merci.

Faith chérie, tu dois aller te reposer maintenant. Doc va s'occuper de toi. Allez-y Davis, transportez la dans sa chambre.

Bien Monsieur.

Et alors que Davis prenez Faith dans ses bras, celle-ci ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, Faith regarda une dernière fois Bosco.

Merci pour tout. Dit-elle

Et Bosco hocha la tête. Nul ne pouvait savoir que ce remerciement ne concernait pas uniquement le sauvetage, mais aussi le fait d'avoir évité une confrontation avec Fred Yokas. Sans avoir eu besoin de se parler, ils s'étaient compris rien qu'en se regardant les yeux dans les yeux. C'était comme s'ils pouvaient parler un langage qu'eux seuls comprenaient.

Une bouffée de jalousie s'empara de lui tandis Bosco la regardait s'éloigner dans les bras d'un autre, suivi par Doc. Leurs regards restèrent accrochés jusqu'à ce que Faith disparaisse dans la maison. Puis Swersky l'invita à le suivre à l'intérieur.

Lorsque Bosco pénétra dans la maison, il fut surpris par l'atmosphère de chaleur et de sobriété qui y régnait. La demeure avait beau être imposante, mais il y régnait un sentiment de sécurité peu commun.

Alors que les deux hommes pénétraient dans le salon, les invités de Swersky Mitchell se levèrent. Ceux-ci étaient arrivés un peu plus tôt dans la journée, accompagnant Davis et Kim auxquels ils avaient porté assistance pour réparer une roue. Aussi furent-ils surpris lorsqu'ils virent Bosco entrer dans la pièce.

Bosco ? demanda Jimmy, surpris

Jimmy ? Carlos? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là?

Swersky dévisagea les trois hommes intrigué.

Excusez-moi, vous vous connaissez ? demanda-t-il.

Oui, ce sont mes compagnons de route. Répondit Bosco.

Oh, très bien. C'est très étrange. Vous, Monsieur Boscorelli, vous sauvez la vie de ma fille et ces deux hommes portent assistance à ma nièce. C'est vraiment une étrange coincidence.

Comme vous dites Monsieur. Répondit Bosco

Mais ne restons pas là, vous désirez boire quelque chose ?

Pardonnez-moi Monsieur Mitchell, mais je crois que nous devrions prendre congé et laissez votre fille se reposer. Rétorqua Jimmy

Bosco regarda attentivement Jimmy car il avait senti dans la voix de celui-ci une supplication muette qui l'étonnait. Jimmy fuyant son regard, il se détourna vers Carlos qui lui fit un signe imperceptible signifiant qu'il valait mieux partir. Etonné mais néanmois soucieux de la gène de son ami, Bosco aquiesça à la demande de Jimmy.

Je crois qu'il a raison Monsieur. Nous vous prions de nous excuser. Nous avons été honorés de faire votre connaissance. Dit Bosco tout en serrant la main de Swersky

Très bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps. Toutefois, permettez-moi de vous inviter à déjeuner demain. J'aimerai faire plus ample connaissance avec l'homme qui a sauvé ma fille, ainsi que ses amis bien entendu.

Nous en serions ravis. Répondit Bosco, n'ayant pas vu l'air paniqué de Jimmy.

Et c'est ainsi que les trois hommes prirent congés de leur hôte, et reprirent le chemin de la ville.

Dans la chambre de Faith, c'était le remue-ménage. Lorque Davis était rentré dans la maison avec Faith dans ses bras, Kim et Sasha s'étaient aussitôt avancées vers eux et les avaient suivis dans la chambre. Auparavant, Doc avait donné des consignes au personnel afin de préparer le nécessaire pour les soins. Rapidement, il avait rejoint la chambre afin de s'occuper de Faith.

Kim, inquiète pour la santé de sa cousine, avait quitté le salon sans même préter attention à Jimmy. Voir sa cousine dans cet état l'avait boulversée. L'attente depuis la nouvelle de sa disparition de Faith la rongeait. Le sentiment d'avoir retrouvé Jimmy et l'allégresse qui s'était emparé de son cœur à ce moment n'avait pas suffit à la calmer. Bien qu'elle aimât Jimmy de tout son être, Faith représentait tellement pour elle qu'elle ne pouvait s'imaginer heureuse sans l'avoir dans sa vie.

Faith était allongée sur son lit. Sasha lui avait retiré sa robe en lambeaux et elle ne portait plus que sa robe de nuit. Afin, de soigner ses blessures, les manches ainsi que la robe avaient été relevées. Ses jambes étaient à présent recouvertes de bandages ainsi que ses bras. Son bras droit reposait sur sa poitrine, bien enserré dans une atelle et des bandages. Les plaies de son visages avaient été nettoyées. Doc était parti mais sans toutefois l'avertir qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Entourée de Kim et Sasha, Faith avait cependant l'esprit ailleurs.

Dans sa tête, la scène du baiser ne cessait de se dérouler. Les émotions qu'elle avait ressentie à ce moment là lui étaient complètement inconnues. Elle en était complètement retournée. La présence de Bosco lui manquait. Elle se sentait soudain si vide. Le feu qui l'habitait en sa présence avait désormais déserté son corps et son cœur avait retrouvé un rythme normal. Mais la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes était toujours là, ennivrante et troublante. Et quelquechose lui disait que ses prochaines nuit allaient être difficiles !

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, tandis que Faith se reposait dans sa chambre, trois cavaliers reprenaient le chemin de la ville. Bosco voyait bien que Jimmy était préoccupé. Et Carlos qui ne voulait rien dire ! Voulant savoir ce qui préoccupait à ce point son ami, Bosco le questionna :

Jimmy, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu es bien silencieux !

Et en quoi ça te dérange ? répliqua t-il

Ça m'inquiète. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive bon sang ?

Soupirant, mais sentant néanmois qu'il devait parler à Bosco avant que celui-ci ne devienne invivable, il lui répondit.

Kim est ici.

Quoi ? s'étonna Bosco

Kim est ici. Elle vit à la Plantation Mitchell en ce moment. C'est la cousine de Faith Mitchell.

Sur ces paroles, Jimmy accéléra la cadence pour s'éloigner de ses amis, tandis que Bosco regardait Carlos avec étonnement.

Eh ! Me regarde pas comme ça ! On a juste porté assistance à une cariole et il s'avère que c'était Kiim. Je te raconte pas le choc !

Je veux bien te croire. Et comment à réagit Jimmy ?

A ton avis ?

Je vois. Eh bien, je sens que le séjour risque de devenir interessant. Dit Bosco tout en pensant lui-même à Faith.

Voyant ses deux compères préoccupés, Carlos levant les yeux au ciel et murmura.

Je me demande bien pour qui !

Forçant l'allure tous deux, ils rejoignirent Jimmy.


	8. chapitre 8

**PAR DELA LE TEMPS ET L'ESPACE 8**

Plus tard dans la soirée 

Le retour en ville s'était fait dans un silence pesant. Bosco ne cessait de penser à Faith, et Jimmy était secoué d'avoir ainsi retrouvé Kim. Même Carlos ne disait plus rien. Il faut dire qu'il avait été rembarré par Jimmy puis par Bosco parce qu'il commençait à se montrer trop indiscret. Vexé d'être traité ainsi par ses meilleurs amis, il avait choisit de se taire.

A peine rentré à l'hôtel, Jimmy était ressorti aussitôt sans un mot pour ses compagnons. Carlos et Bosco l'avaient regardés partir.

Je crois que le déjeuner de demain risque d'être animé ! clama Carlos

Sentant comme un reproche dans la voix de son ami, Bosco le prit mal.

Et comment j'aurais pu savoir que Kim était ici ! Je suis pas devin.

T'énerve pas comme ça ! C'était juste une remarque. Se défendit Carlos

Ouaih, ben tu parles trop. Lui rétorqua Bosco

Mais putain ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend tous les deux ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a cette région ? Elle vous a ensorcelés ou quoi ?

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? se méfia Bosco

Oh ça va hein ! Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Cria Carlos. Il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui qui t'as rendu bizarre. Pour Jimmy, je sais quoi, mais pour toi, rien !

Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! lui lança Bosco, sur la défensive. Excuse moi, mais je vais chercher Jimmy.

Et Bosco quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

C'est ça, va chercher Jimmy ! lui hurla Carlos, énervé, à travers la porte. Non mais c'est pas vrai ça ! Y'en a ras le bol de leurs sautes d'humeur !

Et tandis que Carlos ruminait contre ses amis dans sa chambre, Bosco parcourait la ville. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'il avait quitté l'hôtel et aucune trace de Jimmy. Par ailleurs, il s'en voulait de s'être énervé contre Carlos. Mais il avait eu besoin de se calmer les nerfs suite à la rencontre de cet après-midi.

Commençant à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour Jimmy, et redoutant qu'il ne fasse une bétise comme la dernière fois, Bosco fit le tour de tous les endroits où Jimmy aurait pu se trouver, mais sans résultat. Aussi, se décida-t-il à aller dans le dernier endroit qu'il n'avait pas visiter espérant l'y trouver : chez LA CRUZ !

Jimmy était affalé sur le bar. Il avait bû plus que de raison, et par conséquent, il était complètement saoul. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à sortir Kim de son esprit. La revoir ici avait été un tel choc, qu'il en avait ressenti des émotions qu'il pensait avoir oublié.

Il fut soudainement agrippé à l'épaule et retourné de force. Il ne vit pas venir le coup qui le propulsa au sol.

Ca c'était pour l'autre soir ! lui dit une voix pleine de rage.

Fred Yokas venait de le frapper en plein visage. Et Jimmy, complètement ivre, gisait inconscient, assomé, sous le regard narquois de Fred, lorsque celui-ci se retrouva à terre, recevant lui-même un coup en plein visage.

En effet, Bosco venait d'arriver à l'hotel, lorsqu'il avait vu son ami en mauvaise posture. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers Fred et sans prévenir, lui mit son poing dans la figure.

Dès lors, s'enclencha une une bagarre entre les deux hommes. Les coups fusaient de tous cotés, mais chacun campait sur ses positions. On pouvait sentir l'animosité qui existait entre eux depuis l'entrée du bar.

Intriguée par le bruit, Cruz se précipita vers la salle afin de savoir ce qui s'y passait. Elle fut surprise de voir les dégâts déjà causés par les deux hommes. Le bar était quasiment sans dessus dessous ! Les tables étaient retournées, les chaises renversées, et personne n'osait intervenir pour interrompre la bagarre. Cela la mit dans une colère noire, surtout lorsqu'elle découvrit que Bosco était l'un des assaillants. Voilà 2 jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, et lorsqu'il venait enfin chez elle, c'était pour mettre à sac son bar !

Alors qu'elle s'approchait des deux hommes pour les séparer, Fred réussit à prendre l'avantage sur Bosco, et d'un mouvement rapide, se positionna derrière lui et passant, un bras autour de son cou, commença à l'étrangler.

Se sentant en position de force sur Bosco, Fred lui murmura méchamment à l'oreille :

Je vais te tuer sale petit merdeux ! Il est interdit de toucher à ce qui m'appartient ! Faith Mitchell est à moi !

Cette phrase fit un choc à Bosco. Le fait d'entendre ainsi parler de Faith le mit dans une colère noire. La rage décuplant ses forces, il réussit à reprendre l'avantage sur Fred en le faisant passer par dessus son dos et celui-ci se retrouva à terre, coincé par le corps de Bosco qui s'était assit sur lui, son bras posé en travers de sa gorge.

Faith Mitchell n'appartient à personne, et surtout pas à une ordure de ton espèce ! Et je t'interdis dorénavant de l'approcher ! Car crois-moi, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin ! Menaça Bosco.

Puis, lui balançant son poing dans la figure de toutes ses forces qui assoma Fred, Bosco se releva, agrippa Jimmy puis quitta l'hotel sans un regard en arrière.

Il ne vit donc pas le regard de haine de Cruz qui avait entendue leur conversation, et dont un sentiment de jalousie féroce avait surgit quand elle avait vu Bosco défendre Faith avec acharnement. Faith Mitchell, la femme qu'elle détestait le plus au monde ! Comment la connaissait-il ? Et pourquoi la défendait-il ainsi ? Milles questions lui traversèrent l'esprit tandis qu'elle regardait Bosco partir.

Lorsque Bosco et Jimmy rentrèrent à l'hotel plutôt amochés, Carlos se précipita vers Bosco pour l'aider à soutenir Jimmy, toujours ivre.

Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? le questionna Carlos

Fred Yokas n'a pas digéré la partie de l'autre soir apparemment.

Je vois ! Vous préférez vous amusez sans moi alors ! dit Carlos tandis qu'ils déposaient Jimmy sur son lit.

C'est vraiment pas drôle Carlos. Ce type est un malade ! Jimmy n'était même pas en état de se défendre !

Fais gaffe Bosco, il est très dangereux ce mec ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas très apprécié dans la région.

Je comprend pourquoi ! lui répondit Bosco tout en se massant la machoire.

N'empêche, je pensais pas revoir Jimmy se mettre dans un tel état pour une fille !

N'oublie pas que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille, c'est Kim.

Ouais, Kim. Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il va se passer maintenant qu'ils se sont retrouvés ?

J'en sais rien, mais une chose est sûre, je ne me mettrai jamais dans un état pareil pour une fille ! rétorqua Bosco, qui n'arrivait pourtant pas à oublier avec quelle véhémence il avait défendu Faith un peu plus tôt.

A la plantation Mitchell 

Bien que fatiguée et contrainte au repos, Faith ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à Bosco et au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés. De plus, son père l'avait prévenu qu'il avait invité Bosco à déjeuner le lendemain, et cela la troublait encore plus.

Incapable de dormir, la douleur de son bras, bien que diminuée, étant toujours présente, Faith comtemplait la lune qui brillait à travers sa fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Un bruit soudain la fît sursauter. Grinçant, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit sur Kim.

Je me doutais bien que tu ne dormais pas ! lui dit-elle en pénétrant dans la chambre.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil

Moi non plus, répondit Kim tout en s'approchant du lit.

C'est à cause de Jimmy ? s'inquiéta Faith.

Je crois que je me suis trompée.

Comment ça ?

J'ai bien senti qu'il n'était pas ravi de me voir ici ! confia Kim tandis qu'une larme commençait à glisser le long de sa joue.

Ne dis pas ça voyons ! Ca a dû lui faire un choc, c'est tout. A mon avis, il ne s'attendait pas à te trouver ici et par conséquent, il ne savait trop comment réagir envers toi. Tu disais toi-même être certaine des sentiments qu'il ressentait envers toi.

Mais je n'en suis plus si sûre, répondit Kim qui tentait de retenir ses sanglots.

Oh Kim ! lui dit Faith d'un air navré.

Et sinon, toi, comment te sens-tu ? dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Ça peut aller. J'ai toujours aussi mal mais…

Je ne parlais pas de ça ! la coupa Kim

Que veux-tu dire ?

Allons Faith ! Je te connais. Et j'ai vu dans quel état émotionnel tu étais aujourd'hui. Tu semblais ailleurs.

Mais qu'est ce …

Kim lui coupa la parole une fois de plus avec un sourire en coin et un regard inquisiteur.

Même si je n'ai vu Bosco que 2 ou 3 fois, Jimmy m'a souvent parlé de lui. Il disait qu'ils étaient comme des frères. Selon lui, aucune fille ne résiste à Bosco. Et tu pourras dire tout ce que tu veux, je crois bien que tu as succombée toi aussi !

Faith ne dit rien mais se mit à rougir malgré elle, ce qui confirma Kim dans ses pensées.

Ah ah ! Tu vois bien que j'avais raison ! s'exclama-t-elle

Ecoutes Kim, tu te trompe. En fait, c'est l'homme le plus exaspérant que j'ai jamais rencontré ! Tenta Faith pour se défendre.

Dis plutôt que c'est le premier homme qui te fais perdre tous tes moyens et qui t'attire ! Et je sais que tu as horreur de ça. Je crois, ma chèrie, que tu viens de trouver quelqu'un à aimer ! se réjouit Kim

Mais comment veux-tu que je puisse aimer un homme qui soit un coureur de jupons ! Non, il m'a juste secourue parce que c'était sur son chemin, c'est tout. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin d'un aventurier dans ma vie. Il me faut un homme calme et sérieux.

Tandis qu'elle disait cette phrase, Faith se mit soudain à penser que ce qu'elle voulait vraiment, c'était peut être tout ça ! Et les yeux de Bosco s'imposèrent à nouveau dans son esprit pour lui faire démentir ses paroles.

Tu es sûre de toi ? insista Kim

Mais Faith ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait rien répondre. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien depuis ce matin.

Alors que Kim allait relancer la conversation, un discret coup frappé à la porte la stoppa. Intriguée d'avoir de la visite à cette heure tardive de la nuit, Faith vit Sasha entrer dans sa chambre accompagnée par une silhouette cachée par un long manteau et dont la capuche recouvrait le visage.

Lorsque la personne se découvrit, Kim poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Alex.

Bonsoir Alex, lui dit Faith en souriant

Bonsoir Faith, Kim. Alors ma chère, comment te sens-tu ?

Comme tu vois, j'ai eu un petit accident qui aurait pu me couter la vie ! Mais ta prédiction ne s'est finalement pas réalisée, et j'en suis heureuse. Lui répondit Faith avec un sourire.

J'aurai tellement aimée que ce soit vrai Faith ! rétorqua Alex. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, alors je viens te mettre en garde.

Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Ton accident. Je l'avais vu oui, et je savais que tu allais t'en sortir. Faith, prend garde à toi. Elle peut être très dangereuse.

Comment ça ? Mais qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Faith qui commençait à paniquer

Tu devras découvrir certaines choses par toi-même. Le chemin de la vérité peut être semé d'embuches, mais à l'arrivée, tu pourrais y trouver ce qui t'es destiné depuis toujours. Tu dois lui faire confiance. Il te sauvera comme tu le sauvera !

Sur ces dernières paroles pleines de mystères, Alex quitta la chambre aussi silencieusement qu'elle était entrée. Faith n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour la retenir, trop abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Kim, elle, regardait Faith avec une vive inquiétude dans le regard. Mais qu'avait voulut dire Alex ?


	9. chapitre 9

**PAR DELA LE TEMPS ET L'ESPACE 9**

Le lendemain, à l'hotel 

Bosco et ses amis étaient sur le point de partir pour la plantation. Bien que Jimmy ne se sente pas très frais au matin, et malgré les ecchymoses sur leurs visages, l'envie de revoir Faith avait été si forte que Bosco avait choisit de ne pas se décommander. Il avait passer presque toute la nuit à ne penser qu'à elle, et cette histoire avec Fred Yokas le préoccupait. Il lui semblait enfin comprendre pourquoi elle avait été si soulagée qu'il ne se soit pas arrêté hier en retournant à la Plantation. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit fiancée à cet homme odieux ? Cela semblait tellement inconcevable ! Il était bien décidé aujourd'hui à le découvrir.

Une autre chose aussi le préoccupait : Jimmy. Le choc de sa rencontre avec Kim l'avait mit dans un état plutôt nerveux ! Le fait de devoir la revoir ce midi ne l'enchantait guère, mais Bosco l'avait mis au pied du mur.

Bosco, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à aller déjeuner avec vous !

C'est vrai, je ne peux pas, et pourtant tu vas venir !

Et pourquoi ça, dis-moi ?

Tout simplement parce qu'il y en a marre de te voir faire l'imbécile ! Tu as enfin l'occasion de te justifier auprès de Kim, eh bien saisit là ! Ca fait des mois que tu rumines sur ce qui s'est passé ! T'as fait une connerie, OK, mais assumes !

Tu peux parler ! Qui doit supporter ton sale caractère depuis quelques mois ? Et puis, je crois que tu as fait des conneries toi aussi d'ailleurs ! Alors ne te prends pas pour un redresseur de torts ! Ce qui s'est passé ne vous regarde en rien ! se défendit Jimmy.

C'est là que tu as tort ! répondit Carlos. Nous sommes inquiets pour toi ! Mais enfin, regardes ce que tu es devenu ! Tu pourras dire ou faire tout ce que tu voudras, mais depuis cette histoire, ça devient n'importe quoi ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es toujours épris de Kim !

A cette dernière phrase, Jimmy se raidit. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre devant ses amis, ils disaient la vérité. Et il craignait par dessus tout le déjeuner qui allait venir. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Des dizaines de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête le rendant encore plus nerveux.

Bosco voyait bien que son ami était tendu à l'extrème.

Jimmy, tu ne pourras pas te défiler plus longtemps ! Au plus vite vous aurez mis les choses au clair, au plus vite tu seras tranquille.

Et si ça ne se passe pas comme je le veux hein ! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir alors ! Dites-moi, vous qui semblaient tout savoir !

Mais arrête de t'en prendre à nous ! répliqua Carlos. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu ne fais rien maintenant, tu le regretteras toute ta vie. Agis bon sang !

Jimmy dévisageait ses amis, complètement muet. Carlos était en colère, Bosco ne disait rien mais son regard suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'il pensait comme Carlos. S'inclinant devant la supériorité de ses amis, il se passa la main sur le visage puis respira un bon coup.

OK ! Alors je suis prêt ! Allons-y !

Et les 3 hommes quittèrent l'hêtel sans un mot et prirent la direction de la plantation Mitchell. Carlos tenta de maitriser sa colère pendant le trajet, tandis que Jimmy et Bosco se sentaient de plus en plus nerveux à l'approche de la batisse.

A la plantation Mitchell 

Tandis que Swersky réglait les derniers détails avant l'arrivée de ses invités, à l'étage, la nervosité était à son comble. Chez Kim, outre son inquiétude pour Faith, la venue de Jimmy la paralysait de peur. Comment allat-il réagir ? Elle était si pleine d'espoir de pouvoir s'expliquer avec lui et en même tant, une angoisse sourde empoignait son cœur de crainte qu'il ne se passe rien.

Elle avait tout de même tenue à mettre tous les atouts de son coté et elle portait sa plus belle robe, d'un jaune pastel qui la mettait parfaitement en valeur. Elle avait choisi pour simple bijoux que la chaine en or léguée par sa mère, ainsi que le bracelet que lui avait offert Jimmy. Elle pensait qu'ainsi il comprendrait qu'elle était prête à lui pardonner.

Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir, elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de se tordre les mains d'angoisse avant de respirer un grand coup et de se diriger vers la chambre de Faith.

Faith était assise à sa coiffeuse, perdue dans ses pensées tandis que Sasha finissait de la coiffer. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir de la nuit, la visite d'Alex revenant sans cesse à son esprit. Bien qu'elle ait toujours eu un caractère fort et combatif, l'annonce du danger que sois-disant elle courrait la préoccupait. Elle avait du mal à admettre qu'elle commencait à avoir peur. De plus, la douleur de son bras s'était violemment rappellée à elle ce matin, lui faisant revivre l'accident de la veille et sa rencontre avec Bosco.

Bosco. Elle n'avait cesser de penser à lui toute la nuit. De son comportement machiste, mais aussi de sa douceur inattendue, et des émotions qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Rien que le fait d'y repenser, et son cœur battait à la chamade. Malgré elle, elle mourrait d'impatience de le revoir. Inconsciemment peut être, elle avait revétue sa plus belle robe, d'un vert pâle qui s'harmonisait parfaitement à la couleur de ses yeux. C'était d'ailleurs une robe qu'elle ne mettait que très rarement, tellement elle y tenait. Pour simple bijoux, elle portait les boucles d'oreilles émeraude de sa mère. Sasha l'avait maquillée tout simplement, en s'appliquant à masquer au mieux les échymoses survenus lors de l'accident.

Lorsque Kim pénétra dans la chambre, elle fut aussitôt étonnée par la beauté de sa cousine. Même le visage et les bras abimés, le bras en écharpe, Faith dégageait une aura de beauté. Forte et fragile à la fois, Kim venait presque à envier Faith.

Faith, tu es vraiment magnifique !

Ne dis pas de bétise Kim ! dit-elle en riant. J'ai des bleus partout et un bras en écharpe, comment veux-tu que je sois magnifique comme tu dis ! Toi par contre, tu es superbe ! Je crois que Jimmy ne pourra pas résister !

Tu crois vraiment ? s'inquiéta Kim

Puisque je te le dis ! la rassura Faith. Comment tu te sens ?

Nerveuse, très nerveuse.

Tout ira bien, tu verras.

Et toi comment tu te sens ? demanda Kim

Moi ? Je me sens bien, pourquoi ?

Allons Faith, je sais que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit à cause d'Alex, mais en plus Bosco arrive.

Je sais bien qu'il arrive, mais que veux-tu que je te dise ?

J'aimerais que tu te confies à moi de temps en temps, lui répondit Kim, déçue de voir Faith s'entéter à ne pas reconnaître les sentiments naissants qu'elle éprouvait. J'aimerai faire pour toi, ce que tu fais pour moi. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être toujours aussi forte tu sais !

Faith, émue de la sollicitude de sa cousine, s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main dans un geste rassurant.

Mais je me confie à toi quand j'en ai besoin, et je te remercie d'être là pour moi. Tout comme je te remercie également Sasha, dit-elle en dévisageant son amie qui finissait de faire le lit.

A ces paroles, Sasha se redressa et s'avancant vers les deux femmes, elle posa sa main de manière à ce qu'elles soient toutes trois liées et gratifia Faith d'un sourire chaleureux.

C'est moi qui vous remercie Mademoiselle d'être ce que vous êtes.

Les trois femmes restèrent ainsi un moment, semblant se promettre silencieusement d'être toujours là l'une pour l'autre, quoiqu'il advienne. Le contact fut romput lorsqu'un coup fut frappé à la porte.

Mademoiselle Mitchell ? Votre père vous fait quérir ainsi que Mademoiselle Kim. Les invités viennent d'arriver.

Très bien, nous arrivons, merci Davis. Répondit Faith

Sasha fut la première à rompre le contact et se remit aussitôt au travail tandis que Faith et Kim se dévisagèrent une dernière fois avant de sortir de la chambre.

Dans le salon 

Bosco et ses amis étaient arrivés 10 minutes plus tôt. La route s'était effectuée silencieusement entre les trois hommes, et désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. Swersky était venu les accueillir dès leur arrivée, accompagné de Doc Parker.

Bonjour Messieurs, comment allez-vous ? Mais que vous est-il arrivés ?

Bonjour Monsieur Mitchell. Ne vous inquiétez pas, juste un petit accident de parcours, le rassura Bosco en lui serrant la main.

Puis, se tournant vers Doc tandis que ses amis saluez Swersky

Bonjour Doc, comment allez-vous ?

Très bien, Monsieur Bosco. Mais et vous ? Quelqu'un vous a-t-il soigné ?

Touché par la sollicitude de Doc, Bosco le rassura d'un grand sourire.

Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Messieurs, si vous voulez vous donnez la peine d'entrer, je vais envoyez Davis chercher Faith et Kim.

A ces prénoms, Jimmy et Bosco se raidirent imperceptiblement. Ils virent Davis se diriger vers l'escalier qui ornait le couloir pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand salon.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas, mais nous aurons un invité de plus à notre table. Il s'agit de mon plus cher et vieil ami qui est également notre conseiller de famille. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Oh, mais il n'y a pas de problème Monsieur Mitchell.

Tant mieux alors. Et maintenant, racontez-moi. Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

Alors que les hommes discutaient, Faith et Kim arrivèrent dans le grand salon. Aussitôt, ils cessèrent leur conversation et se levèrent pour les accueillirent.

Ah, Mesdemoiselles ! Il ne manquait plus que vous ! s'exclama Swersky

Tandis qu'elles s'avançaient vers eux, Kim remarqua que Jimmy la fuyait du regard ce qui la blessât. Voyant la détresse dans les yeux de Kim, Carlos donna un coup de coude à Jimmy pour le faire réagir. Celui-ci leva aussitôt la tête et perdit son regard dans celui de Kim. La tristesse qu'il y découvrit lui broya le cœur et il se maudit de lui avoir fait du mal. Comme un automate, il la salua ainsi que Faith, sans pour autant la perdre de vue. Elle était absolument sublime. La dévisageant de haut en bas, il finit par remarquer qu'elle porter à son poignet le bracelet qu'il lui avait offert lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. L'interrogeant du regard avec un espoir fou, il la vit lui sourire. De son plus beau sourire. Alors il se dit que peut être, tout n'était pas perdu, et il se détendit.

De son côté, Bosco était subjugué. Dès qu'il avait aperçu Faith, il était resté sans voix. Décidement, jamais il n'avait rencontré de femme plus belle. Malgré ses blessures, elle était magnifique. Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, tous deux se sentirent attirés comme par un aimant. Alors que Faith s'approchait, Bosco sentit son cœur se mettre à battre de plus en plus vite. Et lorsqu'il lui fit le baise-main de rigueur, il la sentit trembler. Lorsqu'il se redressa et que leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment de joie de la voir boulversée par ce simple geste. Un sourire quasi-imperceptible se dessina sur son visage ce qui fit rougir Faith. Aussitôt elle ragea contre elle-même de ne pouvoir controler ses émotions. Mais pour qui allait-il la prendre ?

Cet échange qu'ils pensaient discret n'échappa cependant pas à Doc.

Alors que la conversation suivait bon train, Davis annonça l'arrivé de Sully. Les hommes se levèrent aussitôt pour l'accueillir.

Bonjour Swersky, dit Sully en pénétrant dans le salon

Mon ami, bienvenu. Laissez moi vous présenter mes invités. Voici Monsieur Carlos Nieto, Monsieur James Doherty et Monsieur Maurice Boscorelli. Messieurs, voici John Sullivan.

Alors que Sully saluait un à un les hommes que Swesky présentait, l'annonce du nom de Bosco lui fit un choc. Il se figea alors qu'il serrait la main de Bosco.

John, mon ami, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Swersky

Pardon ? Oui, oui, tout va bien, dit-il d'une voix tremblante. Monsieur Boscorelli, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en dévisageant Bosco.

C'est exact.

Alors c'est à vous que je dois dire merci d'avoir sauvé la vie de Faith, que je considère comme ma fille.

Je vous en prie, c'était naturel, lui répondit Bosco.

Après les salutations, Swersky annonça qu'il était l'heure de passer à table. Tous se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger où ils prirent place. Swersky et Sully étaient chacun situé en bout de table. Face à face, comme un heureux hasard, se trouvèrent Faith et Bosco, puis Kim et Jimmy, et pour finir, Doc et Carlos.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse. Bosco et ses amis furent agréablement surpris par le déjeuner. Seul Sully semblait préoccupé. Durant presque tout le repas, il n'avait cessé de regarder discrètement Bosco.

Une fois le déjeuner terminé, tout le monde se retira dans le jardin pour profiter du beau temps. Tandis que Jimmy et Kim s'était séparé du groupe pour discuter, Carlos, Swersky, Sully et Doc parlaient autour d'un brandy. De leur coté, Faith souhaitant marcher un peu, Bosco s'était proposé pour l'accompagner.

Tous les deux marchaient tranquillement le long du fleuve qui était en contrebas de la plantation. Au début, aucun mot ne fut échangé. Puis Faith se lança :

Je voulais encore vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait

A quel propos ? demanda Bosco

De tout. Répondit Faith, sachant bien qu'il comprendrait

Ce fut un plaisir, lui souffla Bosco, près de l'oreille

Cette dernière phrase fit trembler Faith d'abord par son sous-entendu, mais surtout parce qu'il était si proche d'elle à cet instant qu'elle en fut troublée. Voyant qu'ils approchaient d'un banc, ils s'y installèrent en silence.

Je crois que Kim et Jimmy sont en train de s'expliquer, dit Bosco pour relancer la conversation.

Oui, je crois aussi. Et j'espère que ça s'arrangera pour eux. Je déteste voir ma cousine malheureuse !

A vrai dire, nous avons été surpris de savoir que Kim était votre cousine.

Elle est ma cousine, c'est vrai, mais je la considère comme ma sœur. Voyez-vous, ma mère s'apperlait Perrine et la mère de Kim s'appelait Hamaiah. Elles étaient sœurs jumelles et elles étaient très proches. Elles s'étaient fait la promese d'élever ensemble leurs enfants. Malheureusement, ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde. Alors tante Mya a tenue à me prendre sous son aile et elle est venue s'installer ici à la mort de son mari. Kim et moi avons grandies ensemble jusqu'à ce que tante Mya se remarie et reparte pour le nord. J'avais 18 ans et Kim en avait 14. Malgré la distance, nous sommes restées toutes les deux très proches. J'ai toujours ressenti le besoin de la protéger. C'est pourquoi, j'espère que votre ami va s'expliquer avec elle et ne la fera plus souffrir.

Bosco avait écouté Faith sans rien dire, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'ici. Quand à Faith, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de se livrer autant à un homme. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé ! Mais il lui semblait qu'en sa présence, elle ne risquait rien et qu'elle pouvait tout lui dire.

Et vous, qui êtes-vous en dehors de l'homme qui me sauva la vie ?

Moi ? Juste un homme qui recherche une vérité. Lui dit-il mystérieusement

Comment ça ? demanda Faith intriguée

Alors que Bosco s'apprétait à se confier entièrement pour la première fois de sa vie, sentant qu'elle ne le jugerai pas, une visite inattendue vint gacher ce moment d'intimité.

Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais qui voyons-nous là !

Cette voix les fit se redresser tous deux.

Alors alors les tourteraux, on se promène ? Dit la voix d'un ton haineux

Qu'est ce que tu fou là, Yokas ! s'énerva Bosco

Et toi, morveux, de quel droit oses-tu toucher ma fiancée ?

A ce mot, Bosco ne put se retenir de lancer un regard interrogateur à Faith.

Nous ne sommes pas et ne serons jamais fiancés, Monsieur Yokas ! se défendit Faith

Ça c'est vous qui le dites Mademoiselle Mitchell !

Je vous rappelle que vous êtes sur une propriété privée. Veuillez avoir l'obligence de partir s'il vous plait ! lui lança Faith tout en tentant de maitriser la colère qui naissait en elle.

Vous avez entendu ? Veuillez partir maintenant ! la soutena Bosco.

Faith lui en fut reconnaissante en silence.

Regardez-moi ça ! Le héros qui vole au secours de la demoiselle en détresse ! Le chevalier sur son destrier hein ! Laissez-moi rire ! Et Cruz, qu'est ce qu'elle pense de tout ca, Boscorelli ? lança Fred hargneux alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Cette dernière phrase jetta un froid sur le couple. Tandis que Bosco pestait contre Fred tout en se tournant vers Faith, celle-ci reçu cette déclaration comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Bosco fréquentait Cruz ? Oh mon dieu, alors il ne vaut pas mieux que les autres hommes !

Ecoutez, je crois que … commença Bosco

Monsieur Boscorelli, je crois que malgré tout le mépris que je puisse éprouver pour Monsieur Yokas, il a au moins permit de mettre certaines choses au clair ! le coupa-t-elle

Oui, mais ce n'est pas…

S'il vous plait, je ne veux plus rien entendre ! le coupa-t-elle à nouveau en levant le bras. Il se fait tard, il vaudrait mieux que je rentre.

Laissez-moi au moins vous expliquer ! la supplia Bosco

A l'avenir, Monsieur Boscorelli, je ne souhaite plus vous voir. Je crois que vous êtes bien assez occupé avec Mademoiselle Cruz !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Faith lui tourna le dos et le quitta sans plus tarder. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, elle ne put retenir les larmes qui commençaient à couler sur son visage. Bosco lui, était fou de rage contre Yokas. Il venait de comprendre qu'il avait perdu Faith avant même le début de ce qui aurait pu être leur histoire. Et cette idée lui broya le cœur. Enervé et fou de douleur, il frappa du poing l'arbre qui se tenait près de lui et s'y cassa la main. Mais la douleur n'était rien en comparaison de la blessure de son cœur et il s'adossa à l'arbre et laissa les larmes couler.


	10. chapitre 10

**PAR DELA LE TEMPS 10**

La Plantation Mitchell 

Jimmy et Kim se tenaient côte à côte sans rien dire depuis quelques minutes. Lorsque Jimmy lui avait proposé de s'éloigner pour lui parler, Kim avait senti son cœur battre à toute vitesse. La Conversation allait enfin avoir lieu. Ils avaient marchés jusqu'à l'abri qui se dressaient au milieu du jardin. De loin, ils avaient vus Faith et Bosco prendre le chemin de la rivière, et en son for intérieur, Kim sourit. Mais depuis 5 minutes, aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux. La tension était palpable et chacun fuyait le regard de l'autre.

Déterminée à reconquérir l'homme qu'elle aimait, Kim décida de faire le premier pas. Prenant son inspiration, elle releva la tête qu'elle avait jusqu'alors baissée, et dévisagea Jimmy.

Je crois qu'il est temps que nous nous parlions Jimmy !

Surpris qu'elle est pris l'initiative d'engager la conversation, Jimmy acquiesça cependant.

En effet

Pourquoi ?

Pour Kim, toute l'histoire se résumait à ce seul mot : pourquoi ? Et elle n'attendait de Jimmy rien d'autre que la vérité.

Prenant à son tour son inspiration, puis se levant comme pour se donner du courage, Jimmy se mit à parler :

A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. Peut être que j'ai eu peur, peut être aussi que je n'étais pas prêt, du moins je le croyais. Je comptais vous demandez votre main ce soir-là.

A cette phrase, Kim tressaillit mais ne dit mot. Les yeux pleins d'espoirs, elle regardait Jimmy mais celui-ci lui tournait le dos.

Lorsque je suis passé devant cette salle de jeux, une pulsion m'a poussé à franchir la porte et à jouer. Je m'étais dis que si je pouvais gagner assez d'argent, vous auriez pu être à l'abri du besoin pendant un certain temps et cela aurait sûrement faciliter notre union auprès de votre beau-père. Aussi, je n'ai pas réfléchi et j'ai joué. Pendant quelque temps, j'ai eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance. Je nous voyez déjà parcourir le monde, acheter la maison de vos rêves. Et puis, la chance a tournée. On dit souvent qu'il ne faut pas aller au-delà de ses limites au jeu, mais je n'ai pas tenu compte de cette règle. Et j'ai perdu, tout perdu. Encore plus vite que je ne l'avais gagné. Désemparé, ruiné, j'ai préféré être lâche. Je me suis saoulé jusqu'à plus soif. Lorsque cet homme s'est assis près de moi, j'ignore ce qui m'a pris, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais besoin de me défouler. Bien sur, je n'ai pas fait long feu, vu l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. J'avoue que mes souvenirs ne sont pas très clairs à ce sujet d'ailleurs.

Au fur et à mesure de ses révélations, Jimmy se sentit libéré d'un poids. Pour la première enfin, il parlait librement de cette journée qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Seulement, le plus dur restait à venir, et il n'avait pas le courage de la regarder en face.

Kim, de son coté, écouté patiemment ses explications. Pour la première fois, Jimmy se confiait entièrement à elle, à cœur ouvert, et elle en fut émue. Mais elle se doutait bien que les souvenirs les plus cruels à son cœur n'allaient pas tarder. Aussi, elle remercia silencieusement Jimmy de ne pas la regarder.

Par la suite, la seule chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de la douceur d'une femme et d'un parfum à la framboise. Quand et comment je suis arrivé dans cette chambre, je ne le sais toujours pas. Je ne sentais même pas la douleur de mon visage tuméfié. J'ai été un idiot ce soir-là. Et dès mon réveil le lendemain, comprenant ce que j'avais fait, je l'ai immédiatement regretté. J'ai aussitôt réalisé que je venais de vous perdre. Et je ne me suis jamais autant voulu de toute ma vie. Je venais de passer la nuit avec votre meilleure amie, je ne pouvais plus me regarder en face. Alors j'ai préféré fuir, comme le lâche que j'étais. Et lorsque j'ai appris que votre meilleure amie vous en avez parler, je vous ai écrit cette lettre de rupture, parce que pour moi, c'était plus facile que de vous affronter pour me défendre. De toute façon, j'été le seul fautif dans l'affaire, du moins, je le croyais, jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que votre meilleure amie m'avait tendu ce piège dans lequel je suis tombé. Mais j'avais tellement honte de moi.

A cette phrase enfin, Jimmy se retourna. Kim était en larmes. Lui rappeler que celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie l'avait trompée pour lui prendre l'homme qu'elle aimait la mit en colère. Jamais elle n'avait pensée pouvoir être trahie de la sorte. Maintenant, avec le recul, elle comprenait que Manon n'avait jamais été son amie. Elle avait juste profité d'elle. Mais le plus difficile à vivre avait été la fuite de Jimmy. Et maintenant qu'ils mettaient les choses au clair entre eux, elle réalisait qu'elle pouvait de nouveau connaître le bonheur. Et cette fois-ci, elle comptait bien en profiter !

Quant à Jimmy, voir Kim pleurer le mit dans tous ses états. Il se doutait que les révélations allaient être douloureuses, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette pointe au cœur. Il fallait qu'il l'a rassure, qu'il lui dise tout son amour, qu'il tente sa dernière chance avec elle, pour ne plus jamais la quitter !

Doucement, il s'assit à ses cotés, et lui prit tendrement la main. Ils se retrouvèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

Kim, je regrette au plus profond de moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Mais je vous promet une chose : c'est qu'à compter d'aujourd'hui, si vous voulez encore de moi, je ferai en sorte de ne jamais compromettre notre bonheur. Je le sais maintenant. Je vous aime, Kim. Et je vous aimerai toujours !

A ces mots qu'elle avait tant de fois rêver d'entendre, Kim se mit à rire en se jetant au cou de Jimmy.

Oh Jimmy, moi aussi je vous aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de vous aimer. Mon cœur ne bat que pour vous.

Tout heureux de se retrouver, ils s'embrassèrent.

Alors qu'ils fêtaient leurs retrouvailles après des mois de privation, Kim remarqua Faith qui rentrait précipitamment. Elle remarqua aussitôt le désespoir de sa cousine et lui cria après. Mais Faith n'entendit rien, plongée dans sa douleur. Ne pouvant laisser sa cousine dans cet état, et comprenant que cela avait un rapport avec Bosco, puisque celui-ci n'était pas avec elle, Kim s'apprêtait à parler à Jimmy lorsque celui-ci la devança :

Vous devriez aller la voir. Quant à moi, je vais chercher après Bosco.

Merci. Dit-elle en l'embrassant. Je vous aime

Je vous aime aussi, répondit-il en souriant.

Et sur un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent pour aller voir leurs amis.

Voyant qu'elle arrivait à la terrasse, et ne voulant pas que son père lui pose des questions, Faith se frotta le visage pour chasser les larmes qui y coulaient et se redressa.

Faith ? Ma chérie, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Swersky de la voir si pale.

Oui père, je suis juste fatiguée. Permettez-moi de me retirer dans ma chambre.

Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Et où est Monsieur Boscorelli ? Je croyais qu'il te portait compagnie ?

Au nom de Bosco, Faith tressaillit.

Il est resté près de la rivière, sur mon insistance, dit-elle précipitamment.

Elle espérait que personne n'aurait remarqué son trouble, mais, perdue dans sa douleur, elle ne vit pas l'inquiétude s'installer sur le visage de Sully.

Père, puisse-je ? insista – t-elle

Oui, bien sur !

Merci. Excusez-moi, fit-elle en saluant tout le monde, et elle se retira.

Et alors que les hommes reprenaient leur conversation interrompue, Kim s'excusa également auprès de tout le monde et alla rejoindre Faith. Sur la terrasse, Sully semblait préoccupé. Il avait remarqué le choc qu'avait procuré le nom de Bosco. Aussi, s'inquiétait-il de savoir ce qui avait pu se passer. Alors que jusque là il s'était fait discret, il se décida enfin à interroger Carlos.

Et alors, vous et vos amis, vous êtes ici pour quelle raison précise, si je puis me permettre ? Parce que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit idéal pour des aventuriers, sans vous offenser.

Et bien, en réalité, nous ne sommes pas des aventuriers au sens propre du terme. C'est uniquement parce que nous n'avons pas encore trouvés ce que nous cherchons que nous sommes sur les routes. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous sommes ici.

Et que cherchez-vous, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda Sully

Voyez-vous, il y a quelques mois, la mère de Bosco est morte en lui faisant promettre quelque chose. Bien que nous soyons ses meilleurs amis, Bosco a refusé de nous en parler, disant qu'il devait l'accomplir seul. Mais connaissant Bosco comme nous le connaissons, avec Jimmy, on s'est dit que cela serait plus prudent de l'accompagner. D'ailleurs, à cette même période, Jimmy avait besoin de prendre du recul pour raisons personnelles. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici, espérant y trouver la réponse.

Sully, mon ami, vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta Swersky voyant son ami pâlir d'un seul coup.

Encore sous le choc, Sully se reprit aussitôt.

Oui, tout va bien, pardonnez-moi, dit-il d'une voix émue.

Voulant mettre à cours les interrogations de ses amis, il relança la conversation sur un autre sujet, auquel tous répondirent.

Un peu plus loin de là, Bosco n'avait pas bouger depuis plusieurs minutes. Assit au pied de l'ardre, la tête dans les mains, c'est ainsi que Jimmy le trouva. Comprenant qu'il avait dû se passer quelque chose de grave, il s'approcha de son ami et s'assit à ses cotés sans dire un mot.

Sentant la présence de quelqu'un près de lui, Bosco releva la tête pour faire face à Jimmy. Aussitôt, celui-ci s'inquiéta de la douleur dans le regard de son ami, une douleur qu'il n'avait vu qu'à la mort de Rose Boscorelli. Comprenant que cela devait avoir un rapport avec Faith Mitchell, il savait pourtant pertinemment que Bosco refuserait d'en parler. Ce qui ne l'arrêta pas.

Il y a toujours de l'espoir.

De quoi tu parles ? dit Bosco, méfiant.

Je crois que tu le sais mieux que moi, non ?

Ça ne te regarde pas ! Occupes-toi plutot de tes affaires ! répliqua méchamment Bosco en se levant pour s'éloigner.

C'est fait. Lui répondit Jimmy, sans se laisser démonter.

Se levant à son tour, il s'approcha de Bosco qui s'était éloigné et fixait la rivière. Il venait de se rendre compte de la douleur de sa main, mais il n'en avait cure. Tout son esprit était tourné vers Faith.

Ecoute, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé, et je sais que tu n'en parleras pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'il y a une solution. Tu ne dois pas abandonné.

Abandonné quoi ? Quelque chose qui n'a même pas commencé ! lui répondit douloureusement Bosco.

Bosco…..

Non ! Le coupa Bosco. Surtout ne dis rien. D'ailleurs, il n'y a rien à dire. Je vais rentrer à l'hotel.

Sur ces paroles, Bosco se mit en route vers la plantation, suivit de près par Jimmy.

Dans la chambre de Faith

Marchant de long en large dans sa chambre, Faith n'arrivait pas à faire cesser cette douleur qui lui prenait au cœur. De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Comment un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine pouvait-il lui faire aussi mal ? L'humiliation et la déception qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque Fred Yokas avait parlé de la liaison de Bosco avec LA CRUZ avait désormais fait place à la colère. Colère contre Bosco d'abord, parce qu'il aurait pû choisir quelqu'un d'autre que LA CRUZ. Colère contre elle surtout, d'avoir espérée que peut-être, elle ne serait plus seule désormais. Qu'elle idiote elle avait été !

Exténuée, déçue, elle s'assit sur son lit, et éclatat en sanglots. C'est ainsi que la trouva Kim, qui venait de pénétrer dans la chambre. Le cœur serré, elle se précipita vers sa cousine et la prit dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, Faith se laissa faire, la douleur étant trop forte. Kim la berça alors, lui carressant les cheveux, comme l'avait Faith pour elle quelques jours plus tôt.

Schutt ! Ca va aller, Faith. Tenta de la rassurer Kim

Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait si mal ? pleura Faith

Aimer peut faire souffrir parfois. Tenta d'expliquer Kim

A cette phrase, Faith se raidit. Se séparant de Kim, elle essuya ses larmes et se leva. D'un regard résolu, elle fixa Kim :

Si aimer peut faire autant souffrir, alors je préfère ne jamais aimer !

Cette phrase glaça le sang de Kim. Jamais, elle n'avait autant de résolution dans le regard de Faith. Et cela lui fit peur.

Mais enfin Faith, tu ne peux pas fermer ton cœur à l'Amour ! essaya de défendre Kim

Je ne ferme pas mon cœur à l'amour Kim, puisque je ne l'ai jamais ouvert heureusement ! lui répondit Faith, tout en se dirigeant vers sa fenêtre qui donnait sur l'allée centrale de la Plantation.

Mais Faith….

S'il te plait, j'aimerai rester seule. Dit Faith douloureusement

Comprenant que sa cousine resterait sur ses positions, et qu'elle ne dirait rien d'autre, Kim quitta la chambre, non sans lancer lui jeter un regard triste que Faith ne vit pas, se trouvant dos à elle.

Sur la terrasse

Alors que les hommes continuaient leur conversation, Sully vit Bosco et Jimmy qui arrivaient. Aussitôt, il fronça les sourcils à la vue du visage contrarié de Bosco.

Monsieur Mitchell, je voulais vous remercier pour votre hospitalité, mais il est l'heure pour mes compagnons et moi de prendre congés. Annonça Bosco

Vraiment ? s'étonna Swersky

Carlos avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Un discret coup d'œil vers Jimmy le lui confirma. Aussi, se leva-t-il pour saluer son hôte.

Eh bien, si vous le dites, Monsieur Boscorelli, je ne voudrais pas vous retenir plus longtemps ! J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance. Et je vous remercie encore d'avoir sauver ma fille.

A cette remarque, Bosco se figea. Voulant néanmoins faire bonne figure, il remercia d'un signe de tête Swersky Mitchell, puis prit la sortie, suivit de ses amis.

Sully avait remarqué le choc que lui avait causé la mention de Faith. La même réaction que Faith avait eu un peu plus tôt. Et cela le préoccupait.

Alors que Swersky était rentré dans la maison donner quelques consignes, Doc et Sully regarder les trois hommes quitter la plantation.

Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer ? annonça soudain Doc

Comment ça ? s'interrogea Sully

Je sais que vous l'avez remarqué vous aussi, je veux dire les attitudes de Mademoiselle Faith et Monsieur Boscorelli.

Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il se soit passer quelque chose ?

J'étais présent quand ils se sont rencontrés, et croyez-moi, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Entre eux, ce fut le coup de foudre. Aussi, leurs comportements d'aujourd'hui me laisse perplexe.

Vous croyez vraiment ce que vous dites Doc ? s'inquiéta Sully

Oui, dès que je les ais vus ensemble, j'ai compris.

Mais est-ce que ce Monsieur Boscorelli est assez bien pour Faith ?

Je le crois oui. J'en suis sûr. Répondit assurément Doc

Et c'est en silence que les deux hommes virent les cavaliers franchir la grille de la plantation et s'évanouir dans l'horizon.

A l'étage, à travers ses larmes, une ombre féminine regardait elle aussi les trois silhouettes s'éloigner.


	11. chapitre 11

**PAR DELA LE TEMPS ET L'ESPACE 11**

Dans une chambre d'hôtel 

Cela faisait 5 jours que le déjeuner à la plantation avait eu lieu. Bosco était devenu très irritable. Jimmy et Carlos ne l'avaient jamais vu se mettre dans un état pareil, surtout pour une femme. Les deux premiers jours, Bosco avait disparu en ville. Ils l'avaient chercher partout et l'avaient finalement trouvé le soir du 2ème jour, complètement ivre, à l'extérieur de la ville, à l'endroit même où il avait rencontré Faith. Ils l'avaient ramenés à l'hôtel sans qu'il ne pousse la moindre protestation, et l'avait laissé décuver pendant une journée entière, faisant venir un médecin pour soigner sa main qui avait enflée. Depuis ce temps, il était renfermé sur lui-même, ne parlant que le strict nécessaire. Il n'avait même pas cherché à revoir Faith, et ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

La journée d'aujourd'hui correspondait parfaitement à son humeur : un temps gris, des nuages menaçants, une température fraiche. En un mot : maussade.

Il avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Sans cesse, il revoyait ce jour où tout avait basculé avant même d'avoir commencé. Tout ça, par la faute de Fred Yokas !

De plus, la veille, LA CRUZ était venue pour tenter de le mettre dans son lit. La discussion avait faillit mal se terminer.

« Flash back :

Bosco se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, à regarder la ville s'animer. Bien qu'il cherchait à l'oublier, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Faith. Un coup discret fut frappé à la porte.

Je ne veux voir personne ! dit-il d'un ton morne

Ça beau brun, ça reste à voir ! dit une voix qu'il reconnut aussitôt

Il se retourna rapidement pour l'apercevoir qui pénétrait dans sa chambre. Elle portait une longue cape noire qu'elle enleva dès qu'elle eut fermée la porte. Elle ne portait dessous, que pour seuls vêtements, une guêpière noire transparente avec des bas résilles et des chaussures à talons hauts. Elle avait mis pour unique bijou, un tour de cou noir.

Alors que beaucoup d'hommes se seraient empressés de la rejoindre lorsqu'elle se positionna anguicheusement sur le lit, Bosco resta de marbre. Il finit par se retourner.

Tu ferais mieux d'aller jouer ailleurs !

Vexée qu'il lui résiste, elle se leva et s'avança vers lui. Mettant la main sur son épaule, elle se lova contre son dos, espérant le faire réagir.

Allons, c'est juste une petite déprime passagère. Un petit calin, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre !

Alors qu'elle passait sa main pour caresser son torse et qu'elle la descendait de plus en plus bas, Bosco lui saisit brutalement le bras, et se retournant, saisit son cou avec son autre main. Acculée, Cruz n'en gardait pas moins le visage fier. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage, ce qui énerva encore plus Bosco.

Alors maintenant écoute moi bien, catin ! De ma vie, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? dit-il d'une voix pleine de fureur

Cette insulte mit en rage LA CRUZ. Jamais elle n'avait été traitée de la sorte !

Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour cette sainte nitouche qui se croit le nombril du monde ! Arrêtes un peu ces histoires ! Elle n'en vaut pas la peine ! dit-elle d'une voix suave

Tu dis encore un mot de travers sur elle, et je te tue ! dit-il en serrant son cou de plus en plus fort.

Elle commençait à paniquer. La détermination dans le regard de Bosco lui fit peur. Tentant de reprendre son souffle, elle commença à se débattre lorsqu'il la relacha brusquement. La rage fit bientôt place à la peur. Pour la première fois, l'homme qu'elle désirait ne voulait pas d'elle à cause d'une autre. Eh bien soit ! Cela ne se passera pas comme ça !

Comme tu voudras ! Mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! Mais crois-moi, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! On ne se moque pas impunément de LA CRUZ, tu devrais le savoir ! Tu vas le regretter ça, crois-moi ! dit-elle plein de hargne

Ramassant sa cape et l'enfilant, elle quitta la chambre en claquant la porte. Bosco poussa un soupir de soulagement tout en se passant une main sur le visage.

Fin du Flash-back »

Depuis, des rumeurs disaient en ville que LA CRUZ était folle de rage. Mais nul ne savait pourquoi. Bosco avait fini par parler à ses amis de cette visite et ceux-ci l'avaient mis en garde. LA CRUZ était une femme dangereuse et par conséquent, il valait mieux pour lui de ne plus la voir, ce à quoi Bosco s'était montré d'accord.

Il avait désormais choisi de se consacrer pleinement à sa quète, souhaitant au plus vite quitter la ville. Attrapant son cardigan et son chapeau, il quitta la chambre d'un pas précipité.

La Plantation Mitchell 

Du côté de Faith, le résultat n'était guère plus brillant. Lorsque Bosco avait quitté la plantation, Faith s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, déclarant vouloir être seule, qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Même Kim ne lui avait parlé que quelques minutes. Seule Sasha avait pu l'approcher, et celle-ci ne pouvait cacher son inquiétude. Voir son amie dans un tel état de détresse lui brisait le cœur.

Lorsque Faith avait décidé de quitter sa chambre au bout du 2ème jour, tout le monde avait été surpris par son état. Même si elle voulait faire bonne figure, on pouvait voir que quelque chose s'était comme brisé en elle. Et l'ardeur qu'elle mettait dans ses taches, qu'elle n'avait pas voulu abandonner en dépit de son infirmité, semblait vouloir lui faire oublier sa souffrance.

Kim et Sasha ne pouvaient masquer leur inquiétude. Aussi, lorsque Faith les avaient rejettées une énième fois, elles avaient convenus que Kim irait s'entretenir avec Swersky. Celui-ci se trouvait dans son bureau, discutant avec Sully, lorsque Kim vint les interrompre.

Mon oncle, puis-je vous interrompre ?

Kim ? Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Swersky, soucieux

Mon oncle, pardonnez mon intrusion, mais je dois vous entretenir de ma plus vive inquiétude.

Peut-être devrais-je vous laisser ? s'interposa Sully, commençant à se retirer

Oh non, restez je vous prie. Je sais l'affection que vous portez à Faith, aussi votre présence pourra-t-elle m'être précieuse.

Acquisçant d'un hochement de tête, Sully se rassit après que Kim eut pris place en face du bureau, sans pour autant réussir à masquer son inquiétude pour Faith. Il avait peur que Kim lui confie ce qu'il craignait déjà.

Comment ça ? Faith à un problème ? Elle est malade ? s'inquiéta encore plus Swersky

Non, mon oncle, Faith va bien. Enfin, dans un certain sens ! dit Kim d'une voix hésitante

Parle mon petit ! l'encourageat Swersky

Mon oncle, ce que je vais vous dire, je le fais sans l'approbation de Faith. Vous savez combien j'aime ma cousine et combien j'estime notre famille. Mais mon inquiétude est si grande que je ne peux rester sans rien faire. Faith est malheureuse mon oncle. Oh non, pas à cause de vous, rassurez-vous. Mais voilà, elle est amoureuse. Je veux dire, qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse. Et même si elle refuse de l'admettre, elle souffre de cet amour, et elle refuse d'en parler avec qui que ce soit.

Comment cela ? demanda Sully, voyant Swersky complètement tétanisé

Voyez-vous, l'homme dont Faith est amoureuse n'est autre que Monsieur Boscorelli, l'homme qui lui a sauvé la vie. Et je sais de source sûre que Monsieur Boscorelli éprouve les mêmes sentiments à l'égard de Faith, et que lui-même souffre actuellement. Oh mon oncle, il s'est passé quelque chose lors de ce déjeuner dont malheureusement je n'ai pas toute la teneur. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Monsieur Yokas en est à l'origine.

Mais Kim, comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ? Vous venez de dire que Faith refuse d'en parler. L'interrogea Sully, sceptique

Voyez-vous, j'aime moi-même un homme dont je suis aimée en retour. Et cet homme n'est autre que James Doherty, le meilleur ami de Bosco. Pardonnez-moi mon oncle, mais le cœur d'une femme est un océan de secrets, et il y a certaines choses dont je n'osais m'entretenir avec vous. Alors lorsque vous me voyez sortir en ville avec Davis ces derniers jours, en réalité je me rendais au parc municipal où nous avions rendez-vous.

Oh Kim, mais tu sais pourtant que je ne t'aurais en aucun cas empêcher de le voir ! lui dit tendrement Swersky. Au contraire, lui-même et ses compagnons m'ont fait une très bonne impression lors de ce déjeuner. En aucun cas, je ne porterais de jugement sur eux.

Je le sais mon oncle. Mais si j'ai agît ainsi, c'est surtout pour préserver ma cousine. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à afficher mon bonheur alors qu'elle même refuse celui qui lui tend les bras. Quoiqu'il en soit, Jimmy m'a confié le mal être actuel de Bosco. Il a ainsi apprit, lors d'un moment d'égarement de Bosco, que c'était Fred Yokas qui avait fais quelque chose ce jour-là, mais il n'a pas réussi à savoir quoi. Lui-même est très inquiet pour Bosco. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état. Et c'est ce qui me conforte dans ma démarche auprès de vous. Mon oncle, Faith et Bosco s'aiment tous les deux d'un amour vrai. Hors, l'un comme l'autre sont si fiers qu'ils se refusent ce bonheur et s'enlissent dans leurs souffrances. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux l'accepter.

Alors c'était donc ça ! confirma Swersky,

Comment mon oncle ? Vous le saviez ? s'étonna Kim

A vrai dire, je m'en doutais. Tu sais, moi aussi j'ai vu que Faith n'avait plus cette petite étincelle dans les yeux. J'ai vu sa souffrance, mais j'ignorais à quoi elle était dû. Du moins, je m'en doutais mais je n'en étais pas sûr. Aussi, c'est pourquoi je te remercie d'être venu me faire partager ton inquiétude. Car moi-même, je ne puis tolérer plus longtemps le désespoir qui semble s'être emparé de ma fille. Sully, mon ami, je crois qu'il est temps pour vous d'affronter vos démons.

Je le crois aussi, en effet. Affirma Sully, dont le ton résolu intrigua Kim

Mon oncle ? demanda-t-elle en dévisageant Swersky d'un air interrogateur

Kim, ne t'inquiéte pas. Tu sais que le bonheur de Faith est tout ce que je souhaite. Aussi, allons-nous faire en sorte que ces deux-là s'expliquent, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Ils devront mettre leur fierté de côté et affronter leurs sentiments, dussais-je les enfermer dans la même pièce ! dit Swersky d'un ton décidé

Et c'est sur cette détermination que les deux hommes prirent congés de Kim, laquelle rejoignit Sasha dans le salon pour lui faire part de son entrevue.

Deux heures plus tard, en ville 

Sully avait maintes et maintes fois répété ce qu'il avait à dire dans sa tête, mais face à cette porte, il avait comme un trou noir. Nerveux, il hésita, prit sa respiration, puis toqua à la porte. Des pas se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit d'un geste brusque

Carlos, je t'avais pourtant dit…..

Sully se redressa pour faire face à Bosco, lequel ne put cacher son étonnement de le voir ici.

Monsieur Sullivan ? Pardonnez-moi, je vous avez pris pour mon ami. Mais entrez, je vous en prie. Dit-il en s'effaçant pour liberer le passage.

Merci.

Alors. En quoi puisse-je vous être utile ?

Monsieur Boscorelli, la raison de ma présence ici d'ordre personnelle. Aussi, j'aimerai que vous écoutiez ce que j'ai à vous dire sans m'interrompre.

Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Mademoiselle Mitchell ? s'inquiéta Bosco, bien malgré lui

En quelque sorte, je …

Excusez-moi, mais

Monsieur Boscorelli ! le coupa Sully d'un air déterminé. Je que j'ai à vous dire concerne surtout votre mère.

A cette phrase, Bosco se figea dans un air de totale incompréhension.

A quelques lieux de là, dans une propriété

Trois cavaliers venaient de franchir les grilles d'entrée de la propriété. A leur tête, Swersky Mitchell tentait tant bien que mal de masquer sa colère. Mais Davis et Doc qui l'accompagnait n'étaient pas dûpes. Eux-même étaient énervés en apercevant leurs frères et sœurs de couleurs travailler sans relache pour un homme n'ayant aucune considération pour eux. Mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien faire sous peine de les mettre dans des situations délicates.

A l'approche de la propriété, tous deux lancèrent un regard inquiet vers Swersky Mitchell. La précipitation avec laquelle il était venu les chercher pour l'accompagner leur laisser penser qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Mais il n'avait pas voulu en parler. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils se trouvaient désormais sur la propriété de Fred Yokas.

Arrivé à la demeure, Swersky mit aussitôt pied à terre et s'approcha du domestique de maison.

S'il vous plait, soyez gentil de m'annoncer auprès de Monsieur Yokas. Et cela ne peut attendre. Dit Swersky, déterminé.


	12. chapitre 12

**PAR DELA LE TEMPS 12**

Dans une chambre d'hotel, en ville

La dernière phrase de Sully avait plongé Bosco dans un état de totale incompréhension. Comment se faisait-il que Sully connaisse sa mère ? Intrigué, Bosco regarda fixement dans la direction de Sully, lequel, troublé par ce regard, finit par baisser la tête.

Comment connaissez-vous ma mère ? demanda brutalement Bosco.

C'est une histoire compliquée.

Eh bien je suis là ! Je vous écoute ! dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise, faisant ainsi comprendre à Sully qu'il était près à l'écouter.

Monsieur Boscorelli, croyez bien que si je viens vous voir aujourd'hui, c'est pour différentes raisons. La première concerne Faith Mitchell. Voyez-vous, je l'aime comme ma propre fille, et je suis très peiné de voir dans quel état elle se trouve aujourd'hui. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi malheureuse et…

Ecoutez, … l'interrompit Bosco

Non, vous écoutez-moi ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, parce que cela ne me regarde pas. Toutefois, je suis prêt à faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la voir heureuse, et dans ce cas, cela vous concerne ! La seconde raison, qui m'est encore plus personnelle, concerne une partie de mon passé que j'avais enfoui au plus profond de moi. Une partie de mon passé dans lequel votre mère y a jouée un très grand rôle. Ce que je vais vous dire risque d'être difficile à entendre, aussi aimerais-je que vous ne m'interrompiez point.

Voyant Bosco hocher la tête pour acquiescer, Sully fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre et commença son récit.

Il y a bien longtemps, quand je n'étais encore qu'un jeune homme, je vivais avec ma famille dans la banlieue de New York. J'avais été élevé pour suivre le chemin de mon père et prendre sa place au sein de la banque familiale. Mon avenir semblé tout tracé dans la bonne société New Yorkaise. Seulement, peut-on réellement lutter contre ses sentiments ? Voyez-vous, j'ai rencontré votre mère par hasard lors d'un déjeuner au Parc Municipal. Votre mère était chargée du service auprès des invités, et à priori, rien ne prédestiné à notre rencontre. Sauf qu'un pas maladroit de ma part, et elle a renversé le plateau qu'elle tenait à la main. Je venais d'être foudroyé en plein cœur ! Votre mère était si belle ! Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à la seconde où je l'ai vue. Et je peux affirmer sans crainte qu'il en a été de même pour elle. Seulement, votre mère était mariée, et l'honneur m'interdisait de faire quoique ce soit de désobligeant envers elle. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Nous nous aimions d'un si bel amour. Je sais qu'elle n'était pas heureuse dans sa vie. Elle avait été mariée de force à un homme violent. Elle se sentait seule, sans personne pour la comprendre. Notre histoire fut magnifique bien que clandestine. Elle a durée près de 4 mois. 4 mois qui furent les plus beaux de ma vie. Et un jour, tout à basculé. Une fois de plus, son mari est rentré complètement ivre. Elle n'a pas pu suffisamment se défendre ce jour-là. Il l'a violée.

La voix de Sully se brisa dans un sanglot étouffé tandis que ses poings se serrèrent. Tournant le dos à Bosco, il ne vit pas celui-ci se figer complètement à sa dernière phrase.

On dit qu'entre époux, il n'y a pas viol, mais je ne pouvais rester sans réagir. La femme que j'aimais souffrait en silence et personne ne pouvait l'aider. J'ai été tellement aveuglé par ma fureur que j'ai agit sans réfléchir, simplement guidé par ma conception de l'honneur qui malheureusement pour moi, brisa plusieurs vies. Je suis allé trouver son mari, pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Mais jamais, oh grand jamais, je n'avais prévu ce qui allait se produire. Nous nous sommes battus tous les deux, et je l'ai tué. J'ai tué votre père Bosco ! Je ne me le suis jamais pardonné. Parce qu'en tuant Anthony Boscorelli, j'ai mis fin à notre histoire et j'ai gâcher votre vie. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Cette dernière phrase se perdit dans le fracas d'un verre brisé. Faisant volte-face, Sully aperçut Bosco le regardant avec haine, la main ensanglantée d'avoir brisée un verre qui se trouvait sur la table. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il affronta le regard de Bosco, et choisit de terminer son histoire en lui faisant face.

Lorsque je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais fait, il était trop tard. Pris de panique, je me suis enfuit et j'ai choisi de me cacher, comme un vulgaire fugitif. Et ce qui me brisa le cœur, ce fut de savoir que je venais de rendre difficile la vie de votre mère. Je lui ai proposé de s'enfuir avec moi, que l'on commence une nouvelle vie tous les deux, ailleurs, loin de New York et de cette histoire. Mais votre mère était plus censée que moi ! Elle savait très bien que la mort de son mari aurait été toujours entre nous. De plus, elle avait réussi à faire passer sa mort pour une bagarre entre ivrogne, sauvant ainsi ma réputation. Elle disait qu'il fallait que l'on réfléchissent, prendre de la distance pendant quelque temps. Alors elle est partie pour Boston chez une amie, disant ainsi qu'elle souhaitait s'éloigner pour surmonter son chagrin. Ce que j'ignorais, c'est que lorsque votre père la viola, il engendra aussi la vie. Votre vie. Elle l'a découvert au bout de 2 mois. Quand elle me l'a annoncé dans sa lettre, sa dernière lettre, le monde s'est écroulé autour de moi. Comprenez-moi, j'aimais tellement votre mère, j'étais prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour elle. Et je sais qu'elle m'aimait aussi. Mais notre histoire n'était désormais plus possible. Trop de barrières se dressaient entre nous. Alors j'ai voulu mourir. Je me suis engagé sur le front, ruinant ainsi les espoirs de mes parents, espérant que la mort viendrait me prendre rapidement. Mais j'ai survécu, bien malgré moi. Je n'ai jamais pu revenir à New York. J'ai appris un an plus tard, complètement par hasard, qu'elle avait eu un fils, Vous. Ce sont les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eu d'elle.

Un grand silence se fit aussitôt dans la chambre, les deux hommes se dévisageant sans rien dire. Dans les yeux de Bosco, on pouvait lire de la colère, de la peine, de la douleur. Le regard de Sully exprimait lui, des regrets, de la douleur aussi. Tous deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, au souvenir d'une femme tant aimée.

Sully finit par s'avancer prudemment vers Bosco, guettant sa réaction. Celle-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Sully ne fit rien pour éviter le coup. Au contraire, cela lui semblait une moindre mesure par rapport à la douleur de l'homme en face de lui.

Et qu'est ce que je suis censé vous dire alors ? demanda furieusement Bosco. Merci ? Merci d'avoir fait de ma vie un enfer ? Vous savez ce que c'est de grandir sans père ? Les regards des autres que j'ai dû supporter toute mon enfance parce que mon père était un alcoolique et qu'il était mort dans une baguarre d'ivrognes ? Savez-vous l'enfer qu'à dûe vivre ma mère à élever seule un enfant sans se soucier des commentaires des gens ?

Bosco ne pouvait taire la rage qui s'était emparée de lui. Toute la colère refoulée dans son enfance refaisait surface aujourd'hui, face à l'homme qui avait brisé sa vie. Mais il était surtout en colère parce que la vérité était encore pire qu'il l'avait imaginé. Un viol. Il était né d'un viol. Et pourtant, jamais sa mère le lui avait reproché. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, sans condition, sans contrainte. De l'amour inconditionnel d'une mère pour son fils.

Dévisageant l'homme qui se frottait le visage en face de lui, Bosco se ressaisit, une certaine pensée s'insinuant dans son esprit.

Est ce que… est ce que… vous êtes certain qu'Anthony Boscorelli était mon père ? Vous aviez une liaison avec ma mère au même moment. Se pourrait-il que je sois.., enfin que vous soyez mon père ?

Sully crut percevoir une note d'espoir dans la voix de Bosco qui lui transperça le cœur.

Croyez-bien que cela aurait fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais malheureusement, à mon grand regret, il m'est impossible d'avoir des enfants. Les conséquences d'une maladie infantile que j'ai contracté très jeune. Je l'ai découvert lorsque j'ai dû me marier pour perenniser le nom famillial. Ma femme, Clémence, n'a jamais eu d'enfants pendant les 10 ans que dura notre mariage. Lorsque nous avons divorcés, elle s'est remariée peu après avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Aujourd'hui, elle est mère de 2 enfants.

Cette dernière phrase plongea les deux hommes dans une profonde tristesse. Les yeux humides, tous deux se dévisagèrent sans rien dire. L'espace d'un instant, Bosco s'était imaginé que tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Qu'il avait enfin trouvé son père. Mais non, tout était bien réel. Et la vérité lui était insupportable.

Lentement, il se détourna de Sully et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Posant ses mains sur chacun des bord de la fenêtre, il baissa la tête et tenta d'étouffer ses sanglots.

Voyant la détresse de cet homme qui aurait pu être son fils, Sully s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, faisant raidir Bosco qui se retourna en se passant une main sur le visage.

Bosco, je veux que vous compreniez bien une chose. Toute ma vie, je regretterais d'avoir fait de vous un orphelin de père, d'avoir tué Anthony Boscorelli. C'est un crime que je trainerai jusqu'à ma mort. Pourtant, ce que je ne regrette pas, c'est d'avoir rencontré votre mère. Elle fut la plus belle chose qui me soit jamais arrivée, même si ce fut très bref. Et je sais qu'elle aussi n'a jamais regrettée notre histoire, et qu'elle m'a pardonné de ce qui s'est passé.

Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûr ? Qu'est ce qui vous dit que ma mère vous avez pardonné ? demanda Bosco, en colère.

Sully fixa Bosco dans les yeux durant plusieurs secondes sans rien dire.

Je le sais parce qu'elle vous a donné le prénom que je souhaitais donner à notre fils.

En dehors de la ville, chez Fred Yokas

Swersky Mitchell commençait à trépigner d'impatience. Cela faisait déjà plus de 20 minutes qu'il attendait Fred Yokas qui ne se montrait pas. Il avait été conduit dans le salon pour l'attendre, tandis que Davis et Doc avaient été obligés de rester à l'extérieur, n'étant pas les bienvenus dans la demeure.

La colère de Swersky grandissait au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Il commençait à réaliser maintenant l'erreur qu'il avait failli commettre en voulant fiancer sa fille avec cet homme. Heureusement, la raison lui été revenue à temps. A présent, il était déterminé à mettre les choses au clair avec cet individu, et à l'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de sa fille.

Monsieur Mitchell ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ici ! dit une voix qui fit se retourner Swersky pour faire face à un Fred Yokas arborrant un sourire faux sur le visage.

Monsieur Yokas. Salua poliment Swersky. Croyez-bien que la réciproque n'est pas. Je suis venu vous porter un avertissement. Je vous prierez désormais de ne plus approcher ma fille.

Allons allons, Swersky. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Monsieur Yokas. J'ignore ce que vous avez fait à ma fille, mais je sais que vous êtes en partie responsable de son état actuel. Et ne le niez pas. L'un de mes serviteurs vous a vu les approcher près de la rivière. Je ne supporte pas de voir ma fille souffrir, et vous êtes un individu malhonnête et mauvais. Désormais, je vous interdis formellement de vous approchez, de près ou de loin, de ma fille ou de mon domaine. Sans quoi, je serais dans l'obligation de porter plainte contre vous auprès de la justice de notre pays. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais je vais me retirer.

Fred Yokas n'avait absolument rien dit tout le long du monologue de Swersky, mais la rage grondée en lui. Jamais personne ne lui avait dicté sa conduite, et ce n'était surement pas un grand-père et sa fille qui allaient commencer maintenant !

Avançant d'un pas rapide vers Swersky, il lui barra le passage et lui fit face violemment.

Ecoutez moi bien Mitchell ! Votre fille doit devenir ma femme, selon notre accord.

Il n'y a jamais eu d'accord ! Je n'ai jamais accepté votre demande, ni ma fille d'ailleurs ! Maintenant laissez-moi passer ! rétorqua Swersky

Votre fille deviendra ma femme Mitchell ! Qu'elle le veuille ou non ! C'est vrai quoi, comment pourrait-elle désobéir à la dernière volonté de son père ? dit Yokas d'un air menaçant.

Que voulez-vous dire par là ? demanda soudain effrayé Swersky en se reculant lentement tandis que Yokas avançait vers lui d'un air menaçant.

Tout simplement qu'elle ne pourra rien refuser à l'homme qui aura vu son père mourir dans ses bras.

Swersky n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il sentit un étau qui enserrait sa gorge. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Cet homme voulait le tuer parce qu'il refusait de lui donner sa fille ? Mais il été complètement fou ! De toutes ses forces, il tenta de lui résister et de se débattre, mais son âge ne l'aidait pas et Fred Yokas et bien plus fort que lui. L'air commençait à lui manquer tandis que Yokas serrait sa gorge de plus en plus fort. La dernière pensée cohérente qu'il eut fut pour sa fille avant de sombrer dans le noir, tandis que son corps s'affaissait dans les bras de Yokas.

Lorsque celui-ci se redressa, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux que la folie s'était emparée de lui. Il n'y avait aucune trace de remords ou d'inquiétude, juste de la satisfaction. S'écartant du corps inanimé de Swersky, il prit un air paniqué de circonstance et se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée de la demeure.

Aidez-moi ! Que quelqu'un aille chercher tout de suite un médecin ! Vite !

Les cris alertèrent toutes les personnes au dehors. Davis et Doc se regardèrent d'un air paniqué puis se précipitèrent tous deux vers Yokas.

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Doc

Votre maitre vient de faire une attaque ! Je crois qu'il est mort ! dit Fred avec un air triste. Il faut que j'aille prévenir sa fille. Toi, selle-moi mon cheval rapidement.

Sans plus attendre, Doc se dirigea vers le salon, suivit par Davis tandis que Fred prenait la direction des écuries.

A la Plantation Mitchell

Faith avait choisie de s'éloigner de la maison, tant elle ne supportait plus l'attention dont elle faisait preuve de la part de Kim et de Sasha. Même si elle comprenait leur attitude, elle ne supportait plus de devoir toujours faire comme si tout aller bien alors qu'elle n'avait envie que d'une chose : hurler de rage et de désespoir. Depuis longtemps, les larmes avaient cessées de couler parce qu'elle n'en avait tout simplement plus.

Jamais, elle n'avait eu aussi mal. Elle s'était sentie trahie par un homme alors qu'elle ne le connaissait quasiment pas. Et pourtant, elle n'avait aucun droit d'en vouloir à Bosco. Ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux. Même ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour lui. Il lui avait dit. C'était elle qui s'était leurrée depuis le début. Comment avait-elle pût être aussi idiote ? Oh ! Elle le savait bien : elle était tout simplement tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle s'évertuait à se dire, parce que son cœur, lui, disait de lui faire confiance.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la silhouette qui s'approchait d'elle.

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

**PAR DELA LE TEMPS 13**

Retour au présent Hôpital de la Pitié 

Cela faisait 2 jours maintenant que Bosco était dans le coma. Aucun changement n'était intervenu dans son état, mais la phase critique n'était pas encore terminée. Les médecins refusaient de se prononcer sur son cas, ne sachant pas s'il allait vivre ou mourir.

Davis et Sully, après avoir passé la première journée à l'hôpital attendant des nouvelles, mais surtout pour soutenir Faith, avaient repris les patrouilles sur ordre de Swersky.

Cruz n'était pas revenue depuis la fusillade, passant son temps à courir après Bartonni.

Seule Faith avait refusée de reprendre le travail.

Depuis sa sortie du Bloc, elle n'avait pas quittée le chevet de Bosco, passant même la nuit dans la chambre, bravant ainsi le règlement de l'hôpital. L'équipe médical avait fini par capituler devant sa ténacité.

Faith somnolait au chevet de Bosco. Assise dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait rapprochée du lit, sa tête reposait sur l'épaule de son partenaire, tandis qu'elle tenait fermement sa main comme si, par ce simple geste, elle pouvait le maintenir en vie, près d'elle.

Dehors, le soleil était levé depuis quelques heures déjà. Un rayon avait réussi à percer à travers les stores de la fenêtre et éclairait le couple ainsi endormi.

C'est le tableau que découvrit Fred en faisant irruption dans la chambre de Bosco, ce qui fit sursauter Faith et la réveilla. Sans un mot, ils se dévisagèrent durant plusieurs secondes avant que Fred ne referme brusquement la porte. Poussant un soupir en vue de la confrontation qui allait inévitablement avoir lieu, Faith se releva après avoir embrassé la main de Bosco.

Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, Bos. Je reviens très vite.

Puis elle quitta doucement la chambre.

Ne trouvant pas Fred dans le couloir, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'attente, où elle le vit, assis la tête dans les mains. S'approchant doucement, elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Fred, je….

Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? la coupa Fred, en colère

De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Faith, surprise

Ne fais pas l'innocente Faith ! ragea Fred en se relevant brusquement. Surtout pas après ce que je viens de voir !

Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles !

Vraiment ! railla-t-il. Et où étais-tu ces 2 derniers jours ? As-tu pensé aux enfants ? A moi, ton mari ?

Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolée, mais Bosco est…

BOSCO ! Voilà le problème ! Tout se rapporte toujours à Bosco ! Comment peux-tu un instant préférer Bosco à ta famille Faith ! Dis-moi comment ! s'emporta Fred

Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Il est dans cet état pour m'avoir sauvé la vie Fred ! répliqua Faith, tentant de garder son calme

Je ne veux rien savoir ! Et arrêtes de mentir ! J'ai toujours soupçonné qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous, et apparemment j'avais raison. Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ?

Fred, arrêtes de t'imaginer des choses ! répliqua Faith. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Bosco et moi !

J'ai du mal à te croire Faith. Surtout après ce que j'ai vu dans la chambre. Mais je te donne le choix.

Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda Faith surprise

C'est bien simple : c'est ta famille ou Bosco ! dit Fred d'un regard menaçant

Fred… dit Faith sur un ton presque suppliant, ne réalisant pas encore ce que son mari venait de lui proposer

Non ! la coupa Fred d'un air décidé. Tu choisis maintenant ! Mais saches que si tu choisis Bosco, alors n'essaie plus d'approcher les enfants !

Tous deux se dévisagèrent sans un mot. On pouvait lire dans les yeux de Fred de la colère, mais aussi de la détermination. Il était prêt à tout pour garder Faith près de lui, et pour cela, il fallait que Bosco sorte de leur vie.

Quant à Faith, l'étonnement et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur son visage. Elle semblait découvrir Fred pour la 1ère fois. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi sévère. Et le choix qu'il lui imposait était au-dessus de ses forces. Comment pouvait-elle choisir entre Bosco et ses enfants ? C'était impossible ! Son cœur était déchiré en deux.

Alors la colère s'insinua en elle, comme un volcan prêt à faire irruption. Son regard devint de glace.

Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de faire un choix Fred ! Je….

Choisis Faith ! la coupa Fred, déterminé. Mais il est hors de question que je te partage avec Bosco ! C'est lui ou moi !

Faith ne pouvait détacher son regard de Fred. Elle qui pensait si bien connaître son mari, voilà qu'elle découvrait une facette de lui qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si décidé, si sûr de lui. Depuis 16 ans qu'ils étaient mariés, en fait, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Telle était la constatation qui s'insinua dans l'esprit de Faith.

Puis l'image de Bosco se jetant sur elle pour la protéger s'imposa à son esprit. La douleur et la peur de le perdre lui firent prendre conscience de ses sentiments. Non, elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans Bosco à ses cotés. Et pour la 1ère fois depuis longtemps, allant à l'encontre de tout ce qu'elle avait été jusqu'à maintenant, elle écouta son cœur plutôt que sa raison

Fred, je suis désolée. Je ne pensais pas que ça finirait comme ça entre nous. Dit-elle d'un regard déterminé

Dans les yeux de Fred, la détermination céda la place à la déception, au dégoût puis à la haine.

La haine envers cet homme qui avait toujours été entre lui et sa femme, entre lui et ses enfants. La haine envers sa femme, parce qu'elle avait choisit l'Autre plutôt que Lui, son mari.

Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux ! lâcha Fred avec dégoût

Puis il se retourna et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Faith le regarda partir sans rien dire. Elle était trop en colère contre lui pour l'avoir ainsi forcée à choisir. Bien qu'elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ses enfants. Comment allaient-ils réagir ? La menace de Fred était-elle sérieuse ? Le doute s'insinua en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner ses enfants. Ils avaient besoin d'elle comme elle avait besoin d'eux.

Voyant que Fred allait quitter le couloir, elle le rappela :

Fred !

Celui-ci s'arrêta et se retourna.

Je n'abandonnerais pas mes enfants ! dit Faith déterminée, soutenant son regard.

Fred ne répondit pas et quitta l'hôpital.

Faith se retrouva de nouveau seule et se dirigea vers la chambre de Bosco. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre, elle sut au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Bosco était l'homme de sa vie, et si Dieu le permettait, le futur père de ses enfants. Encore fallait-il qu'il se réveille.

S'approchant du lit, elle prit sa place dans le fauteuil et lui prit la main pour la porter à sa joue.

Il faut que tu te réveilles Bosco. Je n'ai plus que toi maintenant. Je t'en prie, bats-toi ! J'ai besoin de toi. Tu sais, j'ai enfin réalisée une chose. Une chose que j'avais voulu me taire pendant toutes ses années, depuis notre première rencontre en fait. J'avais peur. Peur de souffrir. Peur de mes sentiments. Mais je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé. Et ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi désormais. Fred m'a demandé de faire un choix et j'ai choisi : Je t'aime Bosco. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un. Pas même Fred. Alors s'il te plait bats-toi ! Bats-toi et reviens-moi !

La voix de Faith était pleine d'émotion. Mais une force qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas l'empêchait de s'écrouler en pleurs. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour lui. Seule une unique larme vint s'écraser sur leurs mains liées.

Soudain le moniteur cardiaque s'emballa.


End file.
